Crimson Blood
by Yachiru Hatake
Summary: Grimmjow Jaggerjack, a vampire prince, has to look for a bride-to-be in order to rule the vampire world, but he doesn't want a bride. He thinks having a bride is...pointless. So his father made a deal with him and now Grimmjow wants to prove his father wrong. And how will the girl feel in all of this? She didn't even have any say as Grimmjow kidnapped her from home. Grimmjowxoc
1. Chapter 1

Grimmjow was sitting on the throne of his father tapping on the wooden arm rest as he stared at his father, very bored.

His father, Ichiro Jaggerjack who looked like an older version of Grimmjow, stood proud and tall as he stepped forward with a cold, hard stare at his son.

"Grimmjow. You're becoming the adult age and ruler of the vampires." Ichiro began, looking to see Grimmjow's reaction.

Grimmjow stopped tapping on the wood, and sat up in the seat, smirking sinisterly at his father with his head resting on his hand. "That's great news. Why the fuck are you speaking with me if I know that already!" Grimmjow said, narrowing his eyes and glaring daggers at his father.

Ichiro glared back. "Grimmjow, you must also know that as the future King of the Vampires, you must take a bride."

Grimmjow snorted and turned his head away from his father. "Tch. I don't need a damn wife. I can handle everything myself." he snapped back.

"Grimmjow, if your mother was still with us today, she would've asked of this from you as well. Without a wife, you cannot take rule of the throne…" his father said, looking down and sighing angrily.

"Ha! I don't give a fuck about taking a bride! I'm about to be 18 in human years, though I am to be 1,000 years old in vampire years."

"Yes, 1,000 years of being single." his father retorted, replying as cold as their family is.

Grimmjow glared menacingly and clenched his fist, slamming it down on the throne's arm rest angrily. "Tch. I don't give a rats ass on marrying. I don't need a wife, she'll only get in my way." he sneered out, scrunching up his face.

"But, she may also be a big help. You will need a heir after all, a heir that will take your place once you have been done ruling. That's how I got you, a strong boy who grew to be colder than the North pole." Ichiro said, smirking up at his son when he saw that Grimmjow was also put into thought by that idea.

"Why would I need a heir if I can live forever?"

"Because one day you might end up getting killed, like your mother did."

"She was a fuckin whore. You knew that, and I knew that. It was only a matter of time before she got killed by her fucker." Grimmjow retorted, glaring up at the picture of his smiling mother who was holding a baby that looked similar to him.

"Ah, but I am still here. She was 5,000. She was so young, but I am 8,000 years old and still living, but one day I may get killed as well." his father said proudly. "It's better if you take a wife for her to help around the castle."

"And why the fuck should she?"

"Because she is your wife, therefore she will always be there to help, now, how about a deal?" Ichiro looked up at his son, holding out a hand.

Grimmjow grinned at that. "A deal, huh? What kind of deal?" He looked down at his father, staring at him with curiosity.

"If you can prove to me that having a woman around the castle isn't much help, then you may rule without a bride. But, if a woman around the castle is of much help, you will have to marry her." His father smirked. Grimmjow smirked back, standing up from the throne and walking down the steps towards his father.

"I show you that I don't need fuckin wife to rule. It's a deal." Grimmjow took his father's hand and shook it.

His father continued to smirk at his son. "Then let the best vampire win."

"I plan to." Grimmjow grinned sinisterly and licked his lips. "Now, what lucky bitch will enter in royalty?"

"Ha ha! Well, how about taking the prince of humans bride? She's a beauty." Ichiro said, grinning at the thought of having a human as a daughter-in-law.

Grimmjow sneered at his father, but smirked anyways and chuckled. "Royalty in humans? What are you planning next?" Grimmjow asked, thinking of the thought of torturing royalty of the humans.

"Then it's settled. A bride out of a royal human." His father smirked, fangs showing.

"Tch. The bitch won't last long with me." Grimmjow then ran past his father and towards the human world that awaits for him to come.

Ichiro watched as his son ran towards his objective. He then crossed his arms and rubbed his chin in thought, remembering that the King also had pretty servant girls that could be mistaken for royalty.

"Hmm…I wonder…"

"Rei Uchida! What on earth are you doing?" A servant asked as they looked at the girl in a black dress.

Rei Uchida, the girl whose name got called out, had dark brown hair and purple, glossy eyes. She usually wore black dresses with black shoes. Her hair is always down and had her bangs cover her left eye slightly. She also had light, tan skin.

"Hmm?" Rei turned her head to look at her best friend, Kai Mino, who liked to wear blue dresses and had red hair with pink eyes. Her hair was up in a pony tail and her hands on her hips as she looked at her friend.

Rei raised an eyebrow at why she was giving her an annoyed look. "Rei! The prince has asked you to come see him at the library at once! It's something urgent!" Kai shouted, tugging her friend to her feet.

Rei staggered a bit from this, but caught her balance as she was ushered out of the kitchen. She looked back at Kai to see her giving her a thumbs up.

Rei sighed and shook her head. Her best friend was hopeless. Rei then walked forward and towards the library and past the window, not noticing that a lone figure was watching her from afar.

Grimmjow, who was sitting up on a pole from the side of the castle at night, was bored as he watched servant after servant walking on by, tray after tray.

He found nothing interesting going on in the human world that he had somehow got stuck with going into.

Nothing was really neat about the humans, unless you count their blood and the women being a nice toy to mess with.

Grimmjow was just about to go and change his mind about getting the human girl, but the he saw someone being pushed out of a room.

Now, things were starting to get interesting. This girl, seemed to be different from the other humans, just by her appearance.

He leaned forward, his eyes following her as she began to walk down the hall that she was in.

_Where is she going?_ he thought, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Grimmjow then jumped off the pole and decided to follow her and see where she would lead him.

Rei continued on walking, not noticing the eyes and person following her close behind, and made it to the end of the hall, where a large door sat.

She laid a hand on the door and sighed, the thought of entering the library with the prince, alone, and without his bride-to-be on her back, really made her kind of nervous by the thought.

_Take a deep breath, Rei. Let's just get this over with before more trouble is caused…s_he thought and then began to open the large door to the library, awaiting to see what will be on the other side.

Grimmjow got into the castle and followed the girl until she stopped at the large door that stood before her. He hid behind a curtain of a window and peered at her, wondering why she was taking a deep breath.

He smirked at the thought of frightening the poor girl, but that thought soon left him as he saw her beginning to open the door. He cursed, but was also eager to see where she had led him.

_Cliffhanger…_

**So, what do you guys think of the idea of Grimmjow being a vampire? And who would you like the prince to be? Anyone from Bleach. Just tell me with your review.**

**Thank you,**

**Yachiru Hatake**

**Also, I do not own Bleach or it's characters like Grimmjow. But I do own where this plot is going and Rei, Ichiro, and Kai. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Rei opened the door, only to be blinded by the light that flooded the library.

She covered her eyes to shield them from being blinded and entered the room.

Grimmjow followed silently after and then behind a bookshelf with quick, inhuman speed. He peered from behind the shelf to see what will unfold in the scene before him.

Rei sighed and walked on over to the prince who, yet again, stuffed his face in literature that he was so fascinated by.

Rei smiled slightly when she walked on over to the table he sat at and saw that he had fallen asleep. She chuckled and laid a hand on his head.

_He looks kind cute sleeping like that…_Rei thought, blushing as she jerked her hand from his head. She then laid a hand on his shoulder and shook it gently.

"Your highness, it's time to wake up. You've fallen asleep, yet again…" she whispered.

The prince, Ichigo Kurosaki, sat his head up and looked up at Rei with tired eyes, but he smiled at her all the same. "Rei, you don't have to call me 'your highness', just call me by my name, Ichigo." he whispered, standing up and taking the hand of his childhood friend in his.

Grimmjow growled at the sight. _Such pathetic humans and their emotions…_he thought, scrunching up his face in disgust.

"Oh, I'm sorry your hig -I mean- Ichigo. It's just that you're royalty, and I'm a servant…and…"

Ichigo cuts her off. "No, Rei, you're not a servant, you're my friend that I've known since I was little…" He pulled her close and into a hug.

Rei blushed at the contact but hugged him back, smiling at the comfort.

Ichigo smiled as well, sniffing her hair to smell strawberries and roses.

They both part, but Ichigo still holds her hand in his. "Rei, I have been meaning to tell you this for a long time, even though I told my parents not to get me an arranged marriage…"

Rei looked up at Ichigo, shocked by what she was hearing from his lips. She blushed and looked into his chocolate brown orbs.

He was giving her the look that any person would give to a person they cared about the most. "Yes, Ichigo?" she asked, wondering if she'll have room to speak some more.

"Rei, I l-" But he got cut short when his so called, bride-to-be, burst opened the door and came storming in, glaring daggers at Rei but staring at Ichigo with love.

"Ah, there you are Ichigo-kun~! I was looking all over for you~!" The princess chirped out, smiling and running over, pulling Ichigo's hand out of Rei's and into hers.

"I was worried sick and thought that _**Rei**_ would distract you from helping me with my new room in the castle." she said, hugging Ichigo's arm.

He smiled kindly at Naomi, though he looked to be kinda freaked out by her barging in and then smothering his arm. "Rei wasn't holding me up, Naomi. She came to wake me up." he said, smiling over at Rei as she smiled back.

Naomi, a young woman with blond hair and green eyes, with skin and beauty that could rival even an angel, fumed as her face reddened in embarrassment.

"Oh, well, come Ichigo-kun. We must go meet up with your parents and then fix up my room."

Grimmjow stared at Naomi, wondering if her blood could taste as good as she looked. He grinned sadistically as he licked his lips in thought.

Naomi began to drag Ichigo out of the room, as he waved at Rei and followed his bride to where his parents were at.

Rei sighed sadly to herself, plopping herself down on the chair that Ichigo had just sat it, and closed her eyes, resting her head on the table.

"_Sigh_, why can't he see that she's a brat who thinks of only herself and thinks she can get everything she wants? Can't he see that she doesn't even love him, but only wants power? I wish I could get away from all this."

Rei whispered in a hushed voice, beginning to fall asleep. Her fast breathing soon slowed down, showing the sign that she's in a deep slumber.

Grimmjow closed the library door and walked on over to Rei, staring down at her as his eyes glowed red.

He licked his lips and laid a hand on her hair, leaning down and sniffing her neck.

"You might just get your wish to come true. And you may also be the person I need to prove to my father, Rei, that women are not fit to rule by my side…"

He smirked down at her, thinking of all the dark thoughts he could do on this innocent girl.

Oh yes, he knew that she was innocent and that he was going to break through her soul and claim it. He was going to show her nightmares that should be left untouched. Stories that should be left untold. Things that should be left like they were.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack, was going to toy with the young girl's heart and hunt her like a wolf would do to its prey.

He was going to suck her dry, and make her his slave. He was going to get her to want him, to lust for him.

And once he's done being entertained with her, he was going to destroy what was left of her and toss her out into the cold, never to be seen again.

Grimmjow was not looking for a bride or love, he was looking for power, and he was going to prove to his father that this woman will be no help at all to the castle and his needs.

He then wrapped an arm under her legs and her arms around his neck and quickly ran over to the window, opening it. He looked back one more time before blowing out all the candles that lit the room, and jumped out the window, running fast and free.

Jumping from building to building as he was heading to the vampire world, and more importantly, to his castle.

"Hey, Rei, I was wondering when you were going to bed because we need or sleep for morning and-" Kai began to say as she opened the door to the library, but stopped short when she saw that the candles were out, and the window was opened.

"You left the window open and didn't even close it." Kai muttered, running over to just the window closed as the cool night breeze flowed inside. "That Rei, what will I ever do with her? Maybe she already left to go to bed a while ago."

Kai mumbled as she exited the room, having no idea that her best friend had been kidnapped. And more importantly, being kidnapped by a vampire prince.

Grimmjow had finally made it back to the vampire world from the quick speed he was using. The females of the vampire world had been swooning over him as he entered the castle doors.

They soon began to hiss when they smelt human and saw the girl in his arms.

He glared at them and said, "What the fuck are you looking at? Get the hell outta my castle!"

They obeyed no questions asked and quickly ran out of the castle doors, slamming them shut.

Grimmjow sighed angrily and glanced down at the girl laying in his arms. She may not be as hot as the other girl, but her blood may make up for it.

Now that, got him smirk at the thought of sinking his fangs into the flesh of her neck. Having her moan out his name as he sucks her dry like a raisin.

Grimmjow then stopped smirking when he saw his father, Ichiro, leaning against the walls of the throne room. He growled at his father, but Ichiro didn't seem to be fazed at all by his sons growls.

All Ichiro was looking at was the girl in his arms. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked up at Grimmjow in question. "You didn't want the princess?" he asked, curious as to why his son brought a different girl than the princess herself.

Grimmjow snorted and sneered turning his head away. "She didn't seem like my type, even though her looks and blood could make up for it."

"Oh, so you decided to get a girl that is half as pretty, and could have her blood taste as half as good as the princess, Naomi?"

"Piss off." Grimmjow growled out, snapping his fangs at his father as his eyes shined with a red tint.

Ichiro smirked at his son. "I shall not piss off if this girl may end up as my future daughter-in-law."

Grimmjow grunted and said harshly, "She won't be once I'm done with her."

"Hmm…You may never know Grimmjow…the girl looks to be a fighter." Ichiro closed his eyes and rubbed his chin in thought.

Grimmjow glared at Ichiro menacingly. "She won't be fighting as soon as I break her in half." He then chuckled at the sick, sadistic thought.

Ichiro shook his head at his son. "You may have no heart at all Grimmjow, but you can still find love in the girl that you have never thought possible."

"Tch. That can never happen because I say so."

"Never say never my boy." Ichiro chuckled.

"I'm not your boy, so fuck off old man." Grimmjow snarled as he gritted his teeth.

"And this old man can be wise enough to know what can and can't happen."

"Watch it before I rip that damn heart out of yours. You don't know shit, so do yourself a favor and go die in a ditch." Grimmjow held a firm grip on the girl as threatened Ichiro.

Ichiro then got off from leaning on the wall and walked slowly towards his son, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Well, can I at least try to get you to like having the girl around before jumping in a ditch and dying." he said sarcastically about the dying in a ditch part.

Grimmjow grinned and shrugged Ichiro's hand off his shoulder. "Tch. You can try, though you will never win." He was about to go and take the girl upstairs to a guest room, but his father stopped him by asking this one question.

"Grimmjow, what would happen, if the girl has you lusting for her, and falling for her? What will you do then?"

Grimmjow paused and thought, but then spoke once again by saying, "I won't fall for her. I may lust, but there won't be no falling head over heels for her."

"But what happens if you do?" Ichiro asked, wanting to know so badly to his question as he stared at the back of Grimmjow.

"If I do…I'll just kill her and make myself stop loving her." he said bluntly, glancing back to see Ichiro glaring at him and having his fist clenched.

Grimmjow then began to move again, chuckling away. "Don't try too hard old man, you won't miss her one bit, and you'll be thanking me for getting rid of her as well."

Ichiro was left in the throne room to recollect his thoughts. "What are you becoming, Grimmjow? If this girl isn't really going to help, you may end up destroying all of what my ancestors have worked so hard on creating." Ichiro muttered, rubbing his temple as it throbbed from all the thinking.

"You may be what ends us all to our deaths." Ichiro's eyes widened at that, not wanting to think more on that subject.

~.~.~.~.~

Grimmjow laid Rei down on the red sheets of the bed as her head fell on the pillow. She curled up into a ball, wanting warmth.

Grimmjow turned away from the sight and stood up, looking outside the window to see that the sun hasn't came up yet.

He then laughed at the thought of how the humans had thought of how to kill a vampire like that. Sunlight. How did they figure that out? Don't they know that vampires are all around them in their world?

It must've worked on some vampires, but to him, sunlight was just a figure used to guide them to see things clearer, though he can see fine at night and daytime.

Humans. The only good thing about them was that they are a good food source. Their blood. The delicious, bitter taste as it hits the tongue and down the throat. So mouth watering that it will make you want to lust for more.

Grimmjow licked his lips and fangs as he looked down at the sleeping Rei. Soon he'll get a chance to sink his fangs into her blood. Being the first to claim her as his prey.

He closed his eyes and sat back, landing in a chair that sat beside the queen sized bed. All Grimmjow had to do was win the deal, and he'll become king in no time. And it's all thanks to this one girl. This one human girl that will help him accomplish it.

Grimmjow opened his eyes and watched her breathing. Soon, everything will be as he had dreamed of.

**So, what did you think of this so far? And what did you think of Naomi? Personally, I don't like her, even though she is my own oc. Oh and this disclaimer will be for all the chapters in this story.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters like Grimmjow and Ichigo, but I do own where this plot is going and Rei, Ichiro, Kai, Naomi, Grimmjow's mother, and other ocs that I may or may not create.**

**Thank you to those who had reviewed, added to their favs/alerts, it was much appreciated and I'm glad to have your support. Plz R&R because I would like to hear what you think of the story so far.**

**Thanks,**

**Yachiru Hatake**


	3. Chapter 3

Rei laid in the bed, still sleeping away in her peaceful slumber. But all of that soon died away when she felt the warmth of sunlight caress her cheeks.

She then groaned out, clenching her fist on the silky covers that she laid in. Her eyelids fluttered open slowly as she silently lifted her head up.

Rei gasped when she realized that she wasn't in her room. Everything in the room was red. The bed, chair, dresser, door, everything.

She squinted an eye and tilted her head in question. She never remembered having a room in the castle to be all this…red?

"Kai..? she whispered in question, wondering if her friend had brought her into another location in the castle that she has never been in.

She heard no reply but a grunt from behind her back. Rei inhaled a breath, slowly turning to the new company that has waited for her to wake.

When she saw the person, her eyes widened and jaw dropped. Never in her life had she seen a man to be so…beautiful… Well, besides the prince Ichigo.

Light blue, spiky hair that seemed to look soft with just a touch of a finger. Light blue eyes that sparkled when the sun gleams in them. His face was oh so very handsome. It could make any girl melt at the sight.

He wore a black, unbuttoned jacket that showed off his muscular chest, along with black pants that also held a sword by the sash.

Rei continued to stare at the man, saying nothing as she was gaping like a fish. What was there to say when a hot guy was in the same room as you? Nothing.

Grimmjow, who was watching as she sat there gaping, smirked when he saw her gaze was on him. He dared not to show his fangs yet, waiting for a chance to show them to her when she's acting up.

"Like what ya see?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. His smirk widened even more when she blushed and turned her head away.

"Not really. You just caught me by surprise, that's all." Rei murmured, turning to look back at him with her blush now gone.

Grimmjow had the look of amusement in his eyes, though he sneered at the girl and snorted. Along with rolling his eyes. "Tch. Yeah, and I was the one who was gaping like a fish."

"Shut up." she said, glaring at Grimmjow while she backed up a little bit in the bed. _This man, he has this sort of aura around him. A strange one at that. He seemed to be a dangerous man, just by the way he's acting right now... s_he thought.

Grimmjow glared back, gritting his teeth as he sat in his seat. "Don't fuck with me, brat. I don't have time for this shit."

Rei crossed her arms and continued to look at him straight in the eye. "As do I. Why am I here? Who are you?"

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed and he sat forward, staring down at the girl who had dared to speak to him in that tone of voice. "You're here because I said so. And me? I'm gonna be your worst nightmare, brat."

He then began to grin sadistically, and then stood up, walking over to the red door that lead to one of the hallways in the castle. He turned to glance back at her, staring down into her soul.

Rei shivered by the look her gave her. He had that crazed, lustful look when a wolf is about to dive on its prey. But she knew how to not show any sign a fear as she continued to glare at him.

Grimmjow chuckled, and shook his head. The girl was too entertaining to watch. "Ha! Glare all you want, brat. It may be your last one if you keep this up." he snarled out, jerking the door open and slamming it shut behind him.

Rei was seething with anger as her fist began to shake. She didn't want to be here. It wasn't even her own choice. She wanted answers as to why she's here and for what purpose.

She hated the idea of being in this place with him forever. He may look hot, but his personality can make anyone run for their money.

"I can't wait to go back home! I hate it here already, and I just woke up! He's an ass! Ugh! I hate him more than I hate Naomi! And that's really bad because I hate Naomi to death." she shouted out, hoping that her voice will echo throughout the door and into the halls, having him hear every last word.

X~x~X~x~X

Grimmjow's eyebrow twitched as he did indeed heard every word that came out of her lips. She may end up getting her wish into a death wish.

Ichiro chuckled, popping out of nowhere as he appeared before Grimmjow. He gave his son an amused look when he saw Grimmjow seething with anger.

"I see that you both are getting along well."

"Shut your damn trap old man." Grimmjow snarled out, fangs showing as his eyes lit red. "I don't have time for your shit either."

Ichiro laughed at that as well. His son turned out to be entertaining when his anger got the better of him. He gave Grimmjow a toothy grin with his fangs poking out from his lips.

"Really? I was just waltzing by to see how you both were doing, but it seems that she's already gotten the better of you." he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Grimmjow growled out anger, now beginning to get peeved by the old man. His fist were clenched and he was staring daggers as his father just grinned away, ignoring or not knowing that Grimmjow was about to pounce on him and rip his throat out.

"Don't try to piss me off, old man. I already had to deal and listen to her mouth, I don't need to hear the crap that comes out off your mouth, too." Grimmjow hissed out with venom dripping from every word. He was now ready to kill if Ichiro begins to aggravate him more and more.

Ichiro closed his eyes and hummed a tune that Grimmjow knew all too well. He glared more fiercer than before, having to hear the tune that he has known since he was little.

"Ah, Grimmjow. I must say that humming this sweet lullaby your mother used to sing is very relaxing and can calm the anger of any vampire, even you."

Though Grimmjow knew that those words were true, and his anger has calmed down, but that doesn't change much at all.

"I don't give a shit. Don't hum a fuckin' lullaby like that when it will only cause havoc. She was a whore, she wasn't even my mother."

"But she was your mother. You have some of her in you. That mouth of yours is what she gave you. You have my anger, but you have her mouth. So you cannot take away what she gave you, unless you don't want to be Grimmjow anymore." his father said wisely, peeking his eyes out, and smiling a small friendly smile at Grimmjow. Ichiro only likes to talk about the good things of his dead lover, not the bad things she has done.

Grimmjow may think she isn't his mother and just took care of him, but deep down inside, Ichiro knows that Grimmjow accepts the fact that she was, and always is, the woman who birthed him and raised him.

"Tch. I am who I am. I didn't need her to make me be Grimmjow, I am the one who made me be Grimmjow. And I will be King of the Vampires... As soon as the little bitch is out of my hair." he said triumphantly, smirking a satisfied smirk to see that he shut Ichiro's trap.

Ichiro sighed angrily and turned his head away from Grimmjow, crossing his arms and slumping his shoulders. "Whatever you say, son." Ichiro then glanced up, noticing something moving about on the first floor.

Grimmjow nodded his head with approval. "Good. At least you know who the King is around here."

"Of course Grimmjow, but first, I must bid you a farewell until dinner time." his father said, walking past him quickly as he headed for the stairs to the top floor.

X~x~X~x~X

Rei cursed at herself for getting lost and at whatever floor that she was on. This castle is way different from the Kurosaki's. The castle had more halls than she could count and more rooms that leads to another room, making any normal person get lost.

She narrowed her eyes. Any normal person…Now that was an idea. Any normal person could get lost in this black and white castle, but it seems that the family of the castle are acting like this castle was normal like any other.

Yes, and she also wondered who her kidnapper's name was. But if she has the advantage to escape by being left alone, then that comes first.

Rei tip toed past all the doors in the hall, hoping to not disturb who was in the rooms. She didn't want to find out what they were like after dealing with the blue-haired guy.

She inched slowly, but steadily towards an opened door. It may have looked suspicious, but you never know what you can find when you're in a life or death situation. Well, Rei may be over exaggerating, but the door could lead to an exit.

She finally crept into the room, and closed the door silently shut. She sighed of relief, happy to not be caught snooping around. She then turned around to begin walking around and see what's in the room, but a hand covered her mouth and pinned her to the door.

She looked up fearfully and saw the same guy from before, though he looked to be taller, more muscular, and older. She screamed out fearfully in his hands, now scared as she was caught. Her screams were muffled by his hand.

He just stared down at her, as if observing her very soul from inside out. He then parted his lips as to say something, but nothing came out and he shut them again.

She closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. Not wanting to look at him any longer.

She then began to hear him chuckle, so she opened her eyes and jerked her head up at him, glaring. "Mmwhet arwe mew mmmuwkinh ammph?" she said in a muffled tone. Though she meant to say, "What are you chuckling at?" But her mouth was covered so her words were not as clear as intended.

He continued to stare at her as his lip began to twitch. She didn't see nothing amusing at all in the type of situation. She wondered if this was a way to die. Being laughed at and smothered by a hand. Especially by a hot guy who has issues that she didn't need or want to deal with.

Rei then watched as his lips formed into a grin. Her eyes widened. His grin widened even more, and then he parted his lips, now beginning to speak as he said, "I was just looking at you, of course. What a charming young girl you are. Already getting lost and caught. Tsk, tsk. Were you going to runaway?"

He asked, his voice was like a sweet melody being played to help soothe the pain that lies within your heart. She was entranced by him. He wasn't like the other man she woke up to, this man has a different aura.

His seems sweet, and gentle. Like the ocean breeze that kisses your cheeks. She inhaled a breath.

He chuckled again, and this time, he let his hand off her mouth and fall to his side. Stepping back from her so that she won't be pinned to the door.

Rei tried her best to not let her legs fall like jelly, but alas, her body did not want to cooperate as she collapsed to the floor on her knees. She sighed and looked down, not wanting to return to gaze that he had on her.

"I suppose I'm dead, aren't I?" she asked, looking up at him with huge eyes as she gazed up fearfully.

He then shook his head and held out his hand. "No my dear. I am not like Grimmjow. I wouldn't dare kill something as innocent as you."

She blushed in embarrassment for thinking that way. _Of course…What was I thinking? He's not like, what did he say his name was? Grimmjow, that's it, he's not like Grimmjow at all…_

She then took his hand and felt how warm it was. She seemed to fall under his spell as he began to speak again.

"I'm sorry for Grimmjow's behavior, but, you know kids these days. They don't wanna listen to their fathers and of course, he was rude to you on your first day here. I am truly sorry" he said softly, his eyes were closed as he smiled and continued to hold onto her hand as he lifted her up to her feet.

Rei blushed again. "You're Grimmjow's father? But you look so…." She couldn't say the right words because it wouldn't sound right.

"So?" He opened his eyes and tilted his head cutely at her. He looked adorable to Rei, and not many things were adorable well, besides Ichigo. It was like he had her under a spell. Something about Grimmjow and his father…make them seem like gods…

"Handsome…" she whispered out.

Ichiro grinned at her cheekily. "Why thank you. You're not half bad yourself, milady."

"Please, call me Rei, sir."

"And call me Ichiro. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person. Say, were you really trying to escape?" he asked, eyes widening.

Rei blushed and held his gaze. "I guess I was." She didn't want to say those words, but somehow, she had gotten the truth to come out.

X~x~X~x~X

Grimmjow cursed to himself as he began to look around for the human girl. After he had calmed down after his father, he decided to take another chance to talk to her, and maybe have her amuse him.

But by the time he had opened the door to her room, he noticed that she wasn't there. Making his job a whole lot harder than he had intended since she decided to run off without his approval.

So now, he was walking aimlessly around the halls because he was too pissed to actually stop and think. His fist were clenched in his pockets as he began to walk faster than before.

Sometime ago he did sense her at first, but then it was replaced by a vampire's. Grimmjow then stopped in place. If he had sensed a vampire was around her, not yet knowing what she was here for, then that very same vampire will woo her and then kill her by sucking her dry.

"Shit!" Grimmjow snarled out and began to run fast to where he had last sensed it.

Sniffing the air, he smelled a hint of strawberries, which he knows for sure that she was the only one who had used strawberry shampoo in her hair.

Grimmjow moved faster as he began to close in on the lone door that stood at the end of the hall. Now all he had to do was punish whoever was with her, and then send her flying back into her room with locks on her door.

Ichiro had sensed that his son was coming to them, so he waited while chatting away to the curious Rei as she asked about their family.

"And yes, Grimmjow is the head of the family and is to take my throne. And it also seems that he's here to pick us up for dinner time." Ichiro said calmly, waiting for the door to be slammed open.

Grimmjow then ran to the door, slamming it open and stared into the room, while seething with anger.

Rei jumped by the noise and turned to stare at Grimmjow with wide eyes.

He turned to her and glared, stomping on over grabbing her roughly by the waist, pulling her to his side. He then looked around for the vampire, and noticed his father instead. He glared at him as well.

Ichiro held his hands up in defense and smirked. "Ah, so you did come to pick us up for dinner, ne?" Ichiro chuckled.

Rei just stared at Grimmjow, not knowing what to do or say.

"Tch. Piss off old man. I came for her, not you."

Ichiro walked on over and laid a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder. "But we must show her how our finest cooks make the food delicious. Besides, I can hear her stomach growl a mile away."

As if on cue, her stomach did growl. Rei blushed and looked down, not wanting to look at either of their faces.

Grimmjow glared down at her and sighed angrily, wishing to just end her right here right now. He then tugged at her to move and Rei almost tripped on her own two feet, but Grimmjow caught her before she could.

She glared at him, knowing that it was his fault in the first place, but he grinned away at her. He was amused at how he can get her to cooperate.

"Dumb ass." he said, walking out of the room and back into the hall and towards where the dinning room was at. Ichiro followed after shutting the door closed and smiling at the two in front.

He knew that after a while, they'll both get along, maybe not in the nicest way, but they'll be able to understand how the other works.

He watched as they both stared daggers at one another while walking side by side. Ichiro shook his head. _Ah…If only…h_e thought, closing his eyes and humming again to the lullaby.

**This may not be a good chapter, but at least I tried, right? I'm happy to have Ichiro and Rei meet. I finally got that out of the way, so now comes the jealously, hurt/comfort, drama, and much more. ^^**

**Thank you to those who reviewed, added this story to their favs/alerts. It was much appreciated. Can you please_ Read_ and _Review_ after this chapter? It would help me type up another chapter. P.S. can ya give me ideas on their dinner part? I wanna know if I should have a food fight, or a nice, quiet dinner.**

**Thanks again,**

**Yachiru Hatake**


	4. Chapter 4

Grimmjow roughly pulled Rei to the large, long, dinner table that was for sitting fifty people or more. He pulled out the red velvet chair and 'kindly' shoved her to sit down.

Rei glared at him as he walked on the other side and sat down in front of her. He grinned at the glare, welcoming it with open arms.

Ichiro took the pleasure of sitting beside Grimmjow. To him, it would be rude to not face their 'guest' face to face. Ichiro's charm never ceases to amaze those who knew him. And the humor that can lighten up the damp mood of any day.

Grimmjow scowled at him. Ichiro just smiled kindly and ignored his son, facing his full attention on Rei as she looked down at the table.

He frowned a bit, but then smiled again and opened his mouth by saying, "Do you like our table, Rei?"

She snapped her up to look at him, puzzled. "Huh?"

Ichiro chuckled at her. "My dear, you are staring down at the table as if was the most beautiful thing you've ever seen."

"Oh." she said, blushing a bit for being caught. "It's just that I never really sat at the same table with royalty. Ichigo's family usually ate first before us servants."

Rei brushed her hand against the silverware that lay beside her. They were a beautiful shade of silver/gray.

The table itself was a dark, yet nice shade of brown. It was polished clean, almost as if nobody had ever eaten at the table at all.

Ichiro folded his hands on the table and stared at her. She caught his gaze and smiled.

"Ah, tell me Rei, what was Ichigo like?" He was curious, also knowing full well that Grimmjow would be pissed at the subject. But Ichiro, being Ichiro, he'll wanna take the chances of getting something humorous out of his own boy.

Rei's heart stopped by that question. She didn't know what to say to that question. Her face began to flush red. "Uh…I uh…" she stuttered out.

"Come on! Just answer the damn question!" Grimmjow growled out angrily. He laid his head on his palm as he turned to stare daggers at Rei.

She glared. "Hmph. Well, Ichiro, Ichigo is the most wonderful guy you could ever meet. I think that you both would've gotten along."

Ichiro raised an eyebrow and grinned at that. "Really now…How so?" He scooted his chair up to lean closer towards her.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and snorted. His old man was really pushing it.

"Well, Ichigo is kind and always helps out those in need. He's just…just…" she paused, being put into a daze by the thought.

Ichiro laughed at her and nudged Grimmjow's arm. Grimmjow turned to him and sneered.

"I guess you've got a lot of work to do if you wanna win the girl's heart!"

"Shut the fuck up old man! I'm not doing this to win her heart." Grimmjow replied harshly.

Ichiro shrugged at him. "You sure about that one?" he inquired.

"Positive." Grimmjow grunted out.

Ichiro shook his head, watching while amused as Rei blinked in surprise at them both. She must've just gotten out of her little daze.

"So, you finally came back to us, ne?" The 8,000 year old vampire joked as he picked up a spoon. He twirled it in his finger as he glanced from both Rei and Grimmjow.

Rei slightly blushed as she twirled a strand of hair. She was now slightly nervous by the awkward silence that was made.

Grimmjow stared off at nothing in particular. He was bored. And at one point, he even forgot why he was here in the first place.

Grimmjow could've been sitting at his throne, torturing prisoners and fighting other vampires who claim to be his equal. But no, the old man decided to place a bet with him, and now he's stuck with babysitting a human girl. And most importantly, a girl like Rei.

"Ichiro-sama! What would you like for dinner?" Boomed a voice as they came running in the room.

They all turned to see two different people. Rei's eyes widen, shocked to see new faces. Ichiro smiled, while Grimmjow wasn't even looking their way.

The one to the right was female. She had long, wavy blond hair with blue eyes. She wore a traditional chef's white coat and pants. Of course, her coat was unbuttoned because she needed to, ahem, let free of her huge bust. She smiled at both Ichiro and Grimmjow. But then her gaze turned to Rei, making her smile widen even more than possible. This vampire female's name was Rangiku Matsumoto.

The one to the left was male. He had snow white, short spiked, hair and turquoise eyes. He also wore a traditional chef's coat, except that he also had on a tall white hat, pointing out that he was the head chef. Though he was shorter, or shall I say, way shorter than the woman next to him. He could be mistaken as a mere boy, but he was the top chef and that had to say something. He crossed his arms and studied the new face at the table. This vampire's name was Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Ichiro waved a hand at his two best chef's. He was pleased to know that they both were out and about, ready to fix up an order.

"The usual, a feast for our guest of the castle. Though I'd like you to also get me a rare steak and a Bloody Mary to go with that."

Rangiku nodded and wrote it down on the notepad that she got out of her pocket. She then pointed the pen at Grimmjow.

Ichiro cleared his throat and picked up his spoon once again, tapping it on the table. Grimmjow paid no mind to him, still gazing out at the walls that surround them.

Ichiro cleared his throat again, and got no response.

Rangiku and Toshiro still stood patient, awaiting for their master.

Rei stared at Grimmjow. Was it her, or did she notice that he had two sharp teeth poking out as his mouth was slightly open? _No... _She shook her head and crossed her arms. _I must be seeing things._

Grimmjow's old man frowned. And then…he threw his spoon straight at Grimmjow's head. Now that got his son's attention.

Grimmjow glared as he scowled at Ichiro. Ichiro smiled again, happy to see that Grimmjow was still with them.

"I'm glad to see that you're alive and well." He chuckled out.

"Shut the hell up old man! Bastard! How dare you throw something at me!" Grimmjow shouted out, making Rei flinch as he slammed his fist down onto the table.

It shook by his might, though Ichiro and the chefs didn't seem to be fazed by this action. Weird, but Rei figured that they were used to this since they lived here with him.

He turned his glare from Ichiro to Rangiku and Toshiro. His scowl deepened, but he did calm down a bit. Grimmjow closed his eyes and sighed angrily. "Csh. Get me whatever I normally get."

Rangiku rolled her eyes and said, "Right. Five Bloody Marys to go with the feast prepared for you all, my prince." She then turned her attention towards Rei, having her mood brighten up at the new face.

"And you, Milady?"

Rei looked at both Ichiro and Grimmjow, and then to Rangiku and Toshiro. "Uh…I'll just take tea if you don't mind. I'm not much of a drinker."

Rangiku nodded as she jotted it all down. She clicked her pen and ripped off the order from the pad. She handed it to Toshiro who took it with no questions asked.

They both then quickly, but quietly, left the room and to where the kitchen was held.

Rei sighed of relief, not so much nervous as she was before. She turned her gaze to Grimmjow who tapped on the table angrily. He seemed to be pissed still from the spoon toss from his father.

She shook her head and ripped her eyes off him to Ichiro. He smiled, but then frowned, looking down at the floor.

Rei quirked an eyebrow at that. _What is he frowning for? And why is he looking at the floor? _And soon those questions of hers were about to be answered.

Ichiro then reached down and picked up the spoon that he had just thrown at Grimmjow.

"Awe. Great, son, just great." Ichiro whined as he turned to Grimmjow.

"What the hell? What are you whining about now, old man?" Grimmjow asked harshly, turning his cold hard stare at him.

Ichiro pointed at the spoon and pouted. "You got my spoon soiled from the ground."

Rei covered her mouth to muffle the giggle that came up from her throat. It was cute to see Ichiro act like a child. He's the one to always brighten the mood.

Ichiro glanced her way and grinned. Grimmjow glared at him.

"Then get a fuckin' new one." Grimmjow growled out.

Ichiro turned back to him and pouted some more. "But this was my favorite spoon!" he whined out.

Grimmjow crossed his arms. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Get me a new one." Ichiro begged out and lowered his head.

Grimmjow slapped the back of his father's head. Rei gasped at that. Ichiro looked up with a bump on his head. He grinned at Rei. "Don't worry Rei. This happens all the time."

He then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Still, I don't know who he learned the action from, but learn your manners Grimmjow." Ichiro scolded out and pointed a finger at him.

"Piss off. " Grimmjow scoffed out.

"Dinner is served!" Came a new voice as they came running out the kitchen with a tray.

Rei turned around to see the guy, Toshiro, who rolled up a tray filled with mouth watering foods.

Rei's jaw dropped when she realized that more trays were coming out afterwards.

Toshiro nodded with a pleased look on his face. "Good, everyone bring out the feast!"

And out came Rangiku with two more trays and another servant who had a tray as well.

And then as fast as the food came, it was all set down on the table. Rei didn't even see it being put down.

"Thank you, Toshiro, Rangiku. But I believe we can't eat all of this, why don't you both take a break from the kitchen and dine with us and our guest." Ichiro said as he held out a hand to signal for them to sit.

Rangiku happily sat down next to Rei as Toshiro sat down beside Rangiku.

"Thank you, Ichiro-sama." They both said in unison.

Rangiku then turned to Rei and said, "What's your name?"

Rei looked at her and smiled back while saying, "Rei Uchida. You?"

"Oh, my name is Rangiku Matsumoto. And the Head chef next to me is Toshiro Hitsugaya, my boss."

Toshiro nodded at Rei and muttered 'nice to meet you', and then began to eat with a Bloody Mary by his side.

Rei nodded back. "Nice to meet you Rangiku-san."

"No no, call me Rangiku, Rei-chan. I'm only but a chef." she said with pride and flattered herself.

"And call me, Rei, I don't do much for chan and all that." Rangiku nodded at her in understanding.

Toshiro snorted at that. "Heh. The funny thing was that you said that you were a chef, Matsumoto. I believe my hearing must be going wrong."

"What? But Head Chef! I am a chef!" Rangiku whined as she took a sip of her Bloody Mary.

Rei stared at the drink. It looked almost as real as the blood from her body, but then again, it's an alcoholic drink called 'Bloody Mary' so it must have to look bloody.

"Matsumoto…" Toshiro growled and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance along with closing his eyes. He rubbed his throbbing temples.

"Awe. You never appreciate a good chef like me!"

Rei then decided to look round at their feast as these two argue. She saw a well done turkey with sauces of spice and herbs. A pie that looked to be blueberry or strawberry. She couldn't tell for sure.

She looked towards Grimmjow's way and saw that he was hogging up all the chicken soup as he used a spoon to eat some. There was also a pig, mashed potatoes, salad, vegetable soup, beef chopped into small bites, spaghetti, pasta and much, much more.

Her mouth began to water as she reached out to grab a piece of pie. Though a hand stopped her as they took the pan away from her reach. She looked up to see a smirking Grimmjow.

He then took a slice of the pie and bit into it, smirking away as Rei looked at it hungrily. "Csh. Don't you think that you should lay off the sweets?"

He inquired, glancing down at her stomach and then back at her face. She blushed and covered her stomach. "What? Are you saying that I'm fat!" she hissed out, glancing at the other three at the table.

Toshiro and Rangiku were both laughing at what Ichiro was saying while pulling funny faces. She then went to look back at Grimmjow.

"I didn't say that you were fat, I said don't you think that you should lay off the sweets." he said and took another bite. Grimmjow looked at her with amusement dancing in his blue orbs.

"You're basically claiming that I'm fat."

"No, you think I'm saying that, because I didn't say that." he retorted and rolled his eyes.

"Hmph. Fine, have the pie. I didn't want it in the first place." she said in defeat. Rei then looked around for something else and noticed an apple in the fruit bowl.

She then reached out and grabbed it, quickly pulling it towards her mouth. Rei bit into the apple and was happy by the taste. It was sour, just the way that she liked her apples.

"Hey, Rei, do I look lazy?" She turned to the question to see a pouting Rangiku. She shook her head.

"No, Rangiku, you look to be a hard worker."

"That's exactly was I was telling Head Chef, but he won't believe me. See? Rei took my side." Rangiku said and smiled happily at Rei.

"She didn't see you actually cooking because I was the one who had to cook all of this!" Toshiro snapped. "If you want to prove to me that you're a chef, cook a feast every now and then."

"But it's so much work!" Rangiku pouted out as she took another swig of her drink. She seemed to be slightly drunk, but not as much as what a normal person would be.

"Then I won't be able to complement on how a good chef you are."

"So you do think that I'm a good chef! Thank you Head Chef!" Rangiku chirped out and hugged him, smothering his face in her chest.

He pushed her away and glared. "I didn't say that. I was just saying that if you were, I would compliment you."

Rei chuckled at them both, as did Ichiro. This pair sure was interesting. The opposite of one another, but they still manage to somehow work well with each other in the end.

Grimmjow grinned away from the amusing show created by the chefs. Never have they ceased to amuse him. He then turned back to Rei to see her having a good time as Rangiku began to complain on and on about how Toshiro was always trying to maker her work.

Rei laughed at that, while Toshiro was fuming beside his second in command.

And the only human at the table had went to reach out for another fruit, but Grimmjow slid the bowl away from her reach. She looked puzzled at first and then turned to see what had happened to it.

Grimmjow then took this as an opportunity to throw something at the said girl. He quickly grabbed at piece of turkey and flung it at her forehead. It hit her dead on, making her fall back in surprise.

Grimmjow then began laughing his ass off while Rangiku reached out and stopped Rei from falling back in her chair.

They both glared at Grimmjow. Rangiku then let a devious smirk slip on her face as she leaned in and began to whisper in Rei's ear. Rei grinned and nodded.

They both quickly grabbed a piece of the pie that Grimmjow slid back in place, and tossed it at Ichiro who was laughing away at Toshiro.

It hit him in the face, and he frowned. Turning his head to the source that threw it, both Rei and Rangiku pointed at Grimmjow, trying their best not to burst out laughing.

Ichiro glared at Grimmjow and picked up the bowl of soup that lay in the middle of the table. Rei and Rangiku began to laugh even more by the sight.

Grimmjow continued to cackle, not knowing that he was about to be swimming with soup. Ichiro smirked and tipped over the huge bowl, and watched as the vegetables and the soup came pouring out and over Grimmjow.

Grimmjow stopped laughing and glared up at his father. He was drenched from head to toe in vegetable soup. Grimmjow snarled and quickly picked up the whole turkey and tossed it at his father, but then he dodged and jumped up on the table as the turkey flung into the wall.

Ichiro sighed of relief, but Grimmjow was not going to let this slip. He picked up what was left of the pie and threw it his father. Ichiro gasped and jumped off the table, stumbling down to the floor.

Without Grimmjow's target getting hit, the pie had went on to the next best thing, it hit Toshiro smack dab in the face.

Rangiku and Rei flinched as they heard the smack. Grimmjow froze. Ichiro peeked his head up to see what had happened.

Toshiro reached up and pulled the pan off his face. Pie was all on him. Toshiro then licked up some of the pie, and opened his eyes as he looked around calmly at everyone else.

"Hmm…not bad of a pie, but you have to do better than that, Prince Grimmjow." And with that said, he picked up the tray that held the jell-o of mystery fruit, and threw it at Grimmjow. Grimmjow didn't have time to dodge as it hit his chest.

He looked down and watched as it slip down. He then looked back up and grinned wickedly. "Is that the best you got, chef?" Grimmjow taunted, throwing more food.

Rangiku and Rei dived to the floor as food came heading right towards them. They both laughed.

"Hey, I haven't had much fun in this castle in a long time." Rangiku laughed out.

Rei smiled. "Really? Then you must've been missing out on a lot of fun then Rangiku."

Rangiku nodded at her. "Yeah, I'm glad that you came to brighten my damp mood, Rei. I'll be sure to hang around you, because I know that's where the fun is."

Rei chuckled at her and waved a hand. "Awe, shucks. Thanks Rangiku. But by the way, do you wanna join in the food fight?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rangiku paused for a minute as she thought. She then opened her mouth and smiled, "Definitely."

They both grinned and came out from under the table, only to be greeted by cake in the face. They both wiped off the cake and icing, and looked at the source.

Ichiro waved and grinned with chocolate cake still in his hand. Rangiku and Rei looked at one another, and then took a bite of the cake.

"Mmm…delicious." Rei said, and closed her eyes.

"Very…it taste so much better when you have a food fight." Rangiku said as she threw it at her Head Chef. He dodged and threw an apple at her.

She dodged as well and picked up more food to throw.

"You said it Rangiku." Rei replied back and threw her piece of cake at Grimmjow. He didn't see it coming as it hit him on his shoulder. He turned with a glare and scowl.

When he noticed that it was Rei, his scowl formed into a devilish smirk. "I was wondering when you'd show your ass."

Rei scoffed. "Hmph. You had to wait your chance, but now it's my turn!" she called out and grabbed any food she could get as she flung it towards his way.

He dodged and watched as the food piled up on the walls. He then looked back at her and grinned wildly. "Oh, you just made your hell little girl."

"As did you, prince."

And then their little food fight began as well. All sides were laughing as they hit their targets, enjoying their food fight feast.

Never in a long time have they had this much fun. It was almost like they were all human, enjoying a dinner with friends and family. Though they knew that their fun could end, they still wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.

X~x~X~x~X~x~X

"Are you sure that this is where Grimmjow is at?" Came a voice as they looked back at the person behind them.

"Yeah, I heard that he was looking for a bride. And had a human as well."

"A female human?"

"That's right, Hisagi-sama."

"Hmm…I guess my cousin really knows how to pick the ladies. You may go, Kouga, I can handle things from here." Hisagi said as he smirked up at the castle doors.

Kouga bowed. "As you wish, master." And then he disappeared.

Hisagi crossed his arms and his smirk widened. "Hmm…Let's see how much you've grown over the years, Grimmjow. And I'd also like to take a look at that human girl of yours as well."

**Sorry for the late update, I was trying to write chapters for my other stories. Anyways, I was able to get this done before I had open house today. Yay! And what do you think of Hisagi as Grimmjow's cousin? Well, one of them. There are so many more to meet, along with werewolves as well. ^^**

**I hope you like the food fight part, and maybe the spoon part as well.**

**Ichiro: My precious spoon! Curse you Grimmjow! *waves a fist up***

**Ha ha! Anyways, please _Read and Review_ to tell me what you think of it all so far. Thanks again to those who reviewed, added this this to their favs, and alerts. It was much appreciated.**

**Thanks,**

**Yachiru Hatake**


	5. Chapter 5

After the whole food fight, servants came rushing in to clean up the mess that was made in the dining room. Grimmjow, Rei, Ichiro, Toshiro, and Rangiku all went to change their outfits to clean ones without the stains.

Finishing up with their newly cleaned clothing, Rangiku and Rei decided to take a stroll in the castle. Wanting to get to know each other after forming a small friendship at the table. While, Ichiro, Grimmjow and Toshiro decided to discuss on over matters at hand.

Their main goal was to find out what is now going to happen, since the news of a human girl in the vampire world is in their castle. Others will try and see if they can get their hands on her. Whilst some try and take over the throne.

"Hey, Rei, do you like it here better or did you like where you lived before?" Rangiku decided to start up a conversation as they were walking in a private garden room that was inside the castle. It held many wonders that even Rei had never seen before.

Rei glanced at Rangiku to see her staring straight at her. Rei slightly blushed from the attention but then opened her mouth and said, "Umm…Well, I miss both Kai, Ichigo, King Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, and Queen Masaki…"

Rangiku frowned a bit, having her cheery mood dampen as she lowered her head. Rei noticed and decided to speak once again. "But…" Rangiku perked her head up. "I also like it here with you guys as well."

Rei smiled. Rangiku looked to be much happier than what she was before. "Oh, well that's good. Say, was Ichigo the prince by chance?" she asked, curious as to why Rei had blushed a bit from saying his name.

"Why, yes he was." Rei said, though she sounded a bit sad. Remembering that she was no longer with him since she was in a different castle with different people.

Rangiku tilted her head bit. "Oh. Did he have a lover?"

Rei lowered her head a bit and closed her eyes, sighing sadly by the question. "I really don't know. Though, he does have a future bride, but she's a pain in my ass."

"Rei, ladies like yourself shouldn't use such foul language!" Rangiku scolded as she wavered a finger at her. A small smirk formed at her lips as she did so.

"So? Naomi can go die from poison for all I care. She was nothing but a snobby nosed brat who thought she could have everything. I just wish she wasn't the one for Ichigo. He deserves better." Rei whispered the last part as her eyelids lowered to a sad look. She looked to be missing something she had cherished for a long time.

Rangiku knew that look because it was all too familiar with her. She too, once had that look when someone close to her had left her. Rangiku reached over and grabbed Rei's arm, tugging her closer in a small hug.

Rei looked slightly taken aback by this motion but hugged Rangiku back. They both smiled and closed their eyes. "I'm so sorry Rei, you must've loved this prince."

"I never said-" Rei began to protest, but Rangiku cut her off as they pulled back from the hug.

"Ah ah ah, I know when a person is in love Rei, and that person I'm seeing in front of me is you. Don't lie to me though, I have ways to helping you."

"Oh." was all Rei could say as she looked down. Rangiku smiled at the young girl. She was so innocent, so pure. She could even bet that Rei had never been so close to a male. Like kissing and etc.

"But, I have to say, was Ichigo really the man you were looking for all your life? To me, it seems you were really in love with the guy."

Rei looked up at that, a small blush crept up her cheeks as she made eye contact with the woman before her. "I-I really don't know…Ichigo seemed like he was interested in a girl like me, but I could never know for sure because of Naomi."

Rangiku then tugged at Rei's arm as she linked it with hers. She then pulled at Rei to move with her, and they both continued on with their stroll. "Hmm…If he really loved you, wouldn't he have told you that before he had gotten engaged?" Rangiku glanced at Rei. Rei looked back at the glance.

"I guess…" Rei began as she used her other unoccupied hand to fiddle with her dress, "But he always gave me that looked that showed an emotion I never saw him give to any person. Not even towards his family."

Rangiku nodded her head at that, rubbed her chin a bit as she thought. _I guess Rei really had a keeper. It seems to me that the two were in love but didn't confess in time as Prince Grimmjow took her away… _"Well, Rei, it seems to me that he loved you back." Rangiku sighed out as she bluntly said those words in a sad tone. She shook her head.

Rei stared at her with shock as she stopped at bit. Rangiku stopped as well, turning to look at Rei with a hint on amusement forming in her eyes. "What? Cat got your tongue? Spit it out Rei, I know that you're dying to ask how I knew."

"How- When? What? But- Gah!" Rei began to stutter out as so many words were formed on her tongue as she tried to speak them all out at once. She unlinked their arms as she tugged a bit at her hair. Rangiku chuckled and put a hand on her hip.

"Yep. You really are something Rei. You truly are." Rangiku said cheerfully, but then her eyes narrowed as she looked around in the garden after hearing a rustle sound. Then there was just silence. She looked around. _That's funny…I was sure that I heard a rustle from somewhere in the room?…Wait!_

Rangiku quickly spun around as a presence appeared behind her. Rei had already stopped rambling to herself as she, too, stopped and froze from the sight of the new found company.

The new person smirked at them both as they crossed their arms. "Hello ladies, mind if I join?" His smirk widened even more as he eyed Rei. She took a step back, looking around to find the nearest weapon or a door to escape.

Rangiku noticed his stare on Rei, so she quickly ran in front of the young girl, holding her hand out as a sword formed in her hand. She held it in front of her and glared at the male.

"What are _you _doing here?" she spat with venom. Rangiku had a dead serious look form on her face as she took her battle stance.

The male held up his hands and closed his eyes. He sighed at her as a frown replaced his smirk. "Easy now Rangiku, I'm not here to fight."

Rangiku didn't move an inch from his words. She still held her ground as her frown deepened along with her glare. Rei was just frozen in shock. Never had she seen such a sight. Especially when Rangiku had formed a sword out of nowhere into her hand.

Hisagi titled his head a bit as he opened his eyes with hidden amusement as he glanced from her to Rei. Though a smirk formed from his lips as he held his gaze firmly on Rei. "I just came…", he lowered his hands and licked his lips, "…to see what my cousin had brought into the castle."

X~x~X~x~X

Grimmjow stood before his father and his Head Chef as he paced around the room with a small scowl. "I can't fuckin' believe this! You're telling me that a servant had seen a person outside the castle!" he shouted out, glaring at them both.

Both Ichiro and Toshiro glanced from one another before turning back to the fuming prince. "A servant who was working did say that they saw two men outside the castle doors. They said that the two were talking until one disappeared in a flash." Toshiro began, frowning a bit at the thought. From what the details as to what the servant was saying, it sounded to be a certain vampire that everyone knew all too well.

Ichiro took a step forward as he stopped Grimmjow by laying a hand on his shoulder. He stared at his son coolly, nothing amusing at all as seriousness was taken place from a man who didn't seem to be serious at all.

"Grimmjow…", Ichiro began, seeing that the prince turned to him, "I can see that you're furious by this…But how do we know that it is _him _that was at the doors?" He tried his best to soothe the angry future king, but Grimmjow didn't seem to be calming down at all.

He shrugged off the hand of the king as glared at nothing in particular. He gritted his teeth as he walked over to the wall and punched a huge hole in it. Grimmjow spat at the ground and leaned his head beside the huge gaping hole. "I don't give a shit! When I hear details like that, I know that it is that bastard! Not even Aizen could be compared with him! Not even the filthy mutts could compare!" Grimmjow hissed out.

Ichiro shook his head and crossed his arms. "Okay, now I know that you're exaggerating because Aizen is far more worse as a threat than your own cousin. And the werewolves, they can't be less worse as well. You're just upset because he had-"

Ichiro then got cut off as a chunk of the wall was thrown at him. He ducked and stared at Grimmjow with slight amusement but also annoyed.

Grimmjow glared at him as his arm was pulled out of the wall. Servants came stumbling in with the right equipment to fix up the wall. He then flashed on over next to his father he grabbed the collar of his shirt.

He couldn't lift the older man in the air, but he could still look just as terrifying while snarling and hissing. Ichiro stared down at Grimmjow. He didn't know whether to laugh out or just push him away. Because either way, his son would be even more pissed than ever.

"Listen you old bastard. I don't want you to ever, and I mean _**ever **_to speak about that. You hear me!" Grimmjow shouted in the King's face as he let his grip loosen from the collar. His hand fell back to his side, though a glare was still plastered on his face.

Ichiro held is hands up in defense. He chuckled silently to himself at the thought. "Okay, okay."

Toshiro then stepped forward as he decided to cut in from the 'lovely' moment between father and son. "My lords, if I may speak…" They both turned to him. He nodded at them both and continued as they did not speak. "Wouldn't it be possible for Hisagi to enter the castle? After all, he is the prince's cousin."

Ichiro's jaw dropped a bit as he titled his head in thought. Grimmjow stopped glaring as he calmed a bit.

Ichiro then snapped his fingers, causing them both give him questioning looks. He grinned. "Aha! Now that I think about it…only way to get through the castle without using the doors is…"

And as soon as those words left his lips, everyone's eyes widen. Toshiro ran forward as he turned his head back and gave them both worried looks. "Wouldn't that mean..?" he trailed off as Grimmjow turned his head and cursed under his breath.

Ichiro nodded as he began to run after Toshiro with inhuman speed. "Yep! It's a good thing Rangiku is there with her."

Grimmjow then ran after them both as he glared once more at nothing. "Shit! Why the hell did she have to be there out of all places in the castle!"

X~x~X~x~X

Hisagi jumped at Rangiku once again as she dodged the kick he threw at her. She swung her blade at him, but he narrowly dodged and back flipped away from her.

A small dribble of sweat dropped from his forehead. Hisagi seemed to look like he was ready to go for another round. Only a few scrapes and scratches here and there, but that's all. He smirked at his opponent. "Hey, what's wrong Rangiku? Out of steam already?" he taunted and snickered.

Rangiku, on the other hand, was not in a good shape like Hisagi. She had deep cuts on her abdomen and arms. Her kimono was torn a bit and drenched in her own blood. Blood and sweat dripped from her brow as she breathed heavily and glared at him. She held up her sword, shaking a bit, and aimed it at his heart. "No…", a small smirk formed at her lips, "…but you will be as soon as I defeat you with this blade!"

He scoffed at her and grinned. "I doubt that. You're in a far more worse state than I. So…" He held out his hands and two weapons formed . But they were not just any weapon, two scythe blades, with one inverted, giving it a resemblance of a pinwheel. "I'll just have to finish you off with these!"

He held his two scythes out in front of him, showing off the deadly blades. He watched with amusement as Rangiku's eyes widen.

"H-How-?" she whispered out. Hisagi tilted the pinwheel blades as they lazily pointed at her.

"How? That's very idiotic to ask. I've killed many with these weapons. So, I'll just add you to those kills and I'll be satisfied with your blood." He then began to swing them, since they were connected to a chain, and he stared at Rangiku with crazy eyes and licked his lips.

She laid there on her knees, paralyzed with shock. Rei stared at her friend fearfully she watched the blades spin faster and faster. Rei knew she couldn't do anything to save Rangiku, even she herself did not have a weapon to defend even a small creature.

Hisagi just smirked away, but then he lowered his smirk as it formed into a small frown. He slowed down the pace of his twin scythes and caught them to a stop. He sighed with annoyance and rubbed his throbbing temple.

Rangiku and Rei both stared at him in wonder. _Why did he stop? _They both asked in their heads. Looking at each other and then back at him.

"I see that you came to save your cook and girl, Grimmjow."

And there, in front of Rangiku, stood Grimmjow, Ichiro, and Toshiro as they all glared at Hisagi. Well, mainly Grimmjow because it looked like he wanted to just rip his cousin's throat out.

Ichiro took a step forward, having a cheerful look on his face once again. He clapped his hands and grinned at his nephew. "Well, what a pleasure of seeing you again, Shuhei Hisagi. My, how you've grown since the last I've seen ya."

Rei's jaw slightly dropped by what was happening before her. She couldn't believe her eyes as she was watching Ichiro making a happy conversation with the guy that tried to kill Rangiku.

Hisagi grinned at that and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, if isn't uncle Ichiro. Good to see you again old man. Yeah, I put on more muscle." He pulled up his sleeves to show off the muscles that was hidden. He then lifted up his shirt to show the eight-pack that he had.

Rangiku then struggled to get up, loosing her balance as she fell back on her butt. Rei saw this and ran over to help her injured friend. Toshiro noticed that his chef was hurt, so he ran over to her as well to help lift Rangiku up.

Grimmjow continued to glare at both his father and cousin as they both were chatting away. His fist clenched and unclenched as he was letting his anger get the better of him.

Hisagi then turned to Grimmjow, having his smirk widen even more. "Hey, cousin! How have you been?"

"Fine. You?" Grimmjow gritted through his teeth.

"Ha ha! Good! Say, is that the girl I've been hearing all about around town?" Hisagi asked as he pointed at Rei who helped Toshiro carry Rangiku over to the nurses that came scampering in to take the injured chef.

Grimmjow nodded and said nothing else. His anger calmed down a bit as he wondered how the information leaked out so fast as to get his cousin to know about it.

"Wow…" Hisagi whistled out as he glanced back at the girl. He then turned his head back to Grimmjow and his smirk had grown even more. "She looks like a hottie. Wish vampire chicks looked like her. And her blood might be as good as she looks."

Grimmjow snarled at Hisagi. His cousin held his hands up in defense. "Easy there, panther. I'm not going to do anything, but you won't mind if I introduce myself to her." And then he ran over to the female before she could blink at to what had happened.

Grimmjow crossed his arms and sneered. Ichiro looked at Hisagi to Grimmjow, and then chuckled as he walked on over to his son. "Ah, Grimmjow. Looks like you're gonna have a rival at love."

Grimmjow glanced at his father before turning back to his cousin who laid a hand around Rei's shoulders. He gritted his teeth when he saw that action. This made Ichiro chuckled even more.

"Ha ha, Hisagi is a charmer, isn't he? I'd have to say that she could fall out of love with that Ichigo feller, and fall for your cousin instead."

"Piss off old man. I doubt that she'll fall head over heels for a guy like him."

"We'll see. Like I said, try to win the girl's affection. You know, spend time with her, see what she likes, see if you have things in common. And you'll see that she won't be a half bad girl to marry after all."

Grimmjow shook his head and smirked. "I'm not gonna go for shit like that. I'm just gonna toy with her heart, suck her dry, and then feed her to those mangy mutts."

Hisagi smirked as he watched the female blush. He enjoyed seeing girl's blush over his charm, it made his day and helped him know that he still got it. "Rei, has Grimmjow ever told you how beautiful you look?"

He whispered seductively in her ear. Her blush deepened more than possible. No guy has said that besides Ichiro, but it's different since this is coming from a guy who looks her age. Or so she thought…

"N-No. I wouldn't say that I'm beautiful, but how come you're acting different from before?" she asked as she pulled his grip on her shoulders off.

He shrugged and closed his eyes. "Mood swings I guess? That and I wanted to see if Rangiku still got a fight left in her. And besides, I wanted to see my cousin's new guest."

"Oh. Well, why hurt Rangiku that bad?"

"Because a person needs to learn to defend themselves and learn that everything is not safe. You'll end up getting hurt in the end, which will screw you up and others."

"Hmm…I see. And I must say, why are all of you so handsome? Does it run in the family?" Rei didn't know what they really were, so she didn't know why they were so…perfect.

Hisagi opened his eyes and grinned. "I guess you could say that."

Toshiro, who came rushing in, ran over to Ichiro with a panicked look. Ichiro frowned, since it does not look good if Toshiro looked panicked. "Toshiro?"

"Ichiro-sama! Bad news!"

Grimmjow, Rei, and Hisagi turned after hearing the shout.

"What is it?"

"A wolf has been seen to be sniffing around at the front of the castle! It attacked five of our guards and killed ten of our servants!"

Ichiro's frown deepened as he looked to all the shocked faces. A grave look with a mixture of anger was formed. Toshiro stared up at his king.

"Toshiro…" Ichiro whispered…, "It's time that we go see what this _wolf _really wants." Toshiro nodded and ran out of the garden. He went to do as his king obeyed, saving time as he was the one to stall the werewolf that came into the vampire world.

Ichiro turned to the others. "It looks like we're gonna be hunting us some wolf tonight." And then he turned his back on them, taking lead as Hisagi, Rei, and Grimmjow followed soon after.

**Well, I hope you like this chapter. If you don't know what Hisagi's weapon looks like, go look it up on Bleach wikia. ^^ Anyways, thank you to those who reviewed, added to favs/alerts, it was much appreciated. And do you think that there should be a love rivalry between Grimmjow and Hisagi as they try to win the affection of Rei? If so, tell me with your review! ^^**

**I'm happy to finally make the fifth chapter to this story! ^^ Read and review plz, it'll make me wanna write more chapters than ever. And who would you like the werewolf to turn out to be? Any Bleach character of your choice and they might be the wolf.**

**Thanks again,**

**Yachiru Hatake**


	6. Chapter 6

Ichiro and the others went outside the castle to investigate. But when they came…shock appeared on everyone's face. Rei gasped silently, holding a hand over her mouth. Grimmjow scowled, growling with a glare at nothing in particular. Hisagi looked the other way. Ichiro walked forward, falling to his knees beside the body that laid in blood.

The male in front of them, was Toshiro Hitsugaya himself. His white hair was now drenched with a pink tint. He looked to be dead in their eyes, but Ichiro reached out with a shaky hand, and felt for a pulse on his neck. He felt a small, but somewhat noticeable, pulse that moved up and down from his touch.

Ichiro sighed of relief, wiping his already sweaty and flushed face. Though, he was secretly angered on the inside. Toshiro's eyes were rolled into the back of his head. A pool of blood under both him and Ichiro, soaking them both. His clothing, torn with claw marks and bites. His hand was outstretched towards his blade that lay next to him.

His other hand, however, was closed tightly shut. Ichiro's eyebrows furrowed as he reached out and grabbed Toshiro's hand. He then carefully opened it, revealing a piece of red fur. That only meant one thing…it had been a werewolf that had attacked Toshiro.

Ichiro cursed, seeing that Toshiro had not much time before he'd be a goner for sure. He turned to look back at Hisagi, who nodded at him and left to go get help. Grimmjow stepped towards his father, looking down at Toshiro's unconscious form.

"Pathetic…" Grimmjow spat, shoving his hands into his pockets. He couldn't believe that someone, even Toshiro, could be defeated so easily by a mangy mutt. In Grimmjow's eyes, this was a sign of weakness. The weak are only defeated, not the strong.

Ichiro narrowed his eyes, and stood. He raised a hand, and backhanded Grimmjow across the face. Rei, who still stood in the back ground, gasped in shock and flinched as she heard the echo. It sounded very painful.

Grimmjow's head turned from the hit, and blood dripped from the corner of his lips. His eyes were now narrowed, and he turned to stare daggers at Ichiro. Ichiro glared at him, and allowed his hand to drop to his side. Nobody said a word, only that their stares were on each other. Threatening and menacing. This was an internal battle between father and son.

Rei didn't want any part for she knew what could happen to those who interfere. Ichiro towered over Grimmjow, giving himself an alpha look. Then…servants came rushing out of the castle doors and went to pick up Toshiro.

Grimmjow clenched his fist. He lifted it up and wiped the blood off his lips. A smug, cocky smirk appeared on his lips as his eyes widen in a sadistic, twisted delight. He chuckled. He _chuckled_ at his father's anger.

"Tch. Looks like you still got it old timer, but it's still not enough to effect _**me**_."

Ichiro glared at him with such fire, such rage. He didn't know whether it would be a good idea to just kill his own flesh and blood or not. He then grabbed Grimmjow by his collar, pulling him forward. Ichiro sneered, and then shoved Grimmjow back.

His son was really starting to piss him off. "Grimmjow…You show no respect whatsoever towards our people."

"No shit." Grimmjow snapped, cutting off the king in his speech. Ichiro ignored him and continued.

"I don't know whether or not that you're fit to be king. This was **Toshiro**, not just a nobody. He was a friend -no- he was family!" Ichiro shouted out, his face flushed.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and snickered. "Who gives a fuck? It's his fault for sucking ass." he hissed, glaring at Toshiro as he was now dragged from the scene. Rei, who was still standing quiet in the background, walked up slowly but still stayed in the background from the two. Hisagi then appeared and stood next to Grimmjow.

He glanced at Grimmjow and Rei before turning his gaze on Ichiro. "Uncle Ichiro…" he began, waiting to see if Ichiro would turn. He could see that the King was in a foul mood for some odd reason. As was the prince, but this was not the time for them both to be like this. Ichiro turned, raising a brow as he calmed down a bit.

Ichiro nodded for Hisagi to continue, so he did. "…bad news. We have received word that the wolf had killed more than 300 servants of the castle and 100 warriors."

Ichiro cursed and rubbed his chin as a tight line was fixed on his lips. Rei gasped, wondering just how many people worked at the castle. Grimmjow just snickered with that same old cocky smirk.

And then…a howl echoed as it rang through their ears. The vampires narrowed their eyes while the only human looked confused. She really didn't know what was going on since all she heard was that a wolf had caused all of this. But…why a wolf? Was there something going on that she didn't know?

Rei then felt something, or someone breathing down her neck. A low, silent growl hissed through her ear. She jumped, causing everyone around her to whip their heads in her direction.

Rei glanced back, and quickly regretted it. Right before her eyes, was a werewolf. But not just any werewolf, a red one. 'It' stood tall, looking to be standing on two feet. It had certain features of man, but it was mostly wolf features. The long snout, scrunched back with the sharp canines shown. The black, onyx eyes bored into hers. She glanced down. The werewolf clenched and unclenched its big, human-like hands. Long, reddish almond shaped nails were at the tip of the fingers. The hair, scruffy and looked soft to touch. That is…if she dared to touch the werewolf. A growl rumbled through its chest, sounding like a wolf. The feet were long, as the claws dug into the dirt. The big, built muscular chest gave it the appearance like that of a built strong man. Rei knew that 'it' was a actually a male. He was bigger than what a female would be. His red, pointy ears twitched and then lowered. He broke the stare down he had on Rei, and turned to the others behind her. He began to crouch, looking like he was about to pounce.

He began growling more fiercely, opening his mouth to give himself a threatening look. Hisagi, Grimmjow, and Ichiro's eyes glowed a shade of red while Rei still had her back turned from them. She couldn't move, fearing that the wolf might reach out and maul her like legends have told. She was scared too death.

Grimmjow growled, reaching his hand out and calling forth his trusty sword. Ichiro and Hisagi did the same, still glaring as nobody made a move. The wolf and vampires stared at one another, daring the other side to make a move first. Nobody had the sense to fight unless the enemy called upon it.

The red wolf glanced at Rei, and back towards the enemy. He quickly thought of an idea, and turned back towards Rei. She stared at him with wide eyes. Grimmjow quickly caught onto what he was going to do, so he began to run forward. "Dumb ass! Get out of the way!" he shouted.

"Huh?" was all she could say. The wolf was fast, and he quickly grabbed Rei as he cradled her in his arm. He then crouched on the ground and ran on all threes as he carried Rei in one arm. His chest muffled her screams of panic as fear flickered in her eyes. He ran back to where he had found a cave nearby the castle itself.

The wolf knew that it wouldn't be long before they would find him, but he did not care.

-x-

The werewolf then laid Rei down as she looked up at him in a frightened way. Her body shook tremulously while her eyes began to glisten. The wolf's cold, hard stare that he had…softened a bit. He leaned down, as Rei scooted back. He snickered a dog-like snicker, causing Rei to look confused.

She raised a brow. _I thought werewolves were cold blooded killers? Why hasn't he killed me yet? And…can they really smile and laugh?_ Questions were buzzing through her head faster than she could say, 'Peter Piper picked a pickle pepper.'

And it was true. He was smiling, though it looked more like a wolfish grin.

"What? You're not going to eat me? Or maul me too death?" she questioned, leaning back a bit. She heard him snort, and he shook his head.

"But…I thought werewolves-"

"Were vicious creatures that seeks to eat human flesh. Really? Haven't you humans learned anything from my people?" Another voice cut her off, and she looked taken a back. She stared at the werewolf, wondering if her ears were playing tricks on her.

The wolf stared at her, a smirk appearing his lips as he chuckled a more human-like chuckle. "I guess not, seeing that you are giving me weird looks." he said, having an amused look flicker in his onyx orbs.

Rei gasped, seeing that he could speak. "But how-?"

"Babe, I am a human but I can shape shift into a wolf. In your world, it's called witchcraft, though my people were born this way from a curse you should know all about."

Rei stared at him with her mouth gaping open. She knew that they were once human, but she never knew that there was a different world at there just for a certain type of being. He gazed at her for a bit before sitting down onto a rock while crossing his arms. He looked like a human, but in a beast form.

"Say, what's your name?" he asked, yawning a bit while his large canines were shown. She shivered a bit, glad to not have been killed or bitten by those.

"Rei." she mumbled, glancing down at her hands.

She then glanced around the cave, seeing that it looked like an everyday cave. Rocks on the side, or hanging from the top. Water dripping the background as it echoed. Small squeaks were heard, but there was no telling what it was that made that noise. It wasn't really dark, seeing that there was light shining from the entrance of the cave.

"Rei…hmm…interesting…"

"What about you?"

"What?"

"What's your name?"

"Oh, the names Renji. Nice at meet cha." he said with a smirk, winking at her. Rei blushed a bit, even if he is a man in beast form.

"O-Oh."

"Say, what were you doing with _them_." he spat, glaring off at nothing.

Rei raised a brow with a small frown. "Them?"

"You know…the bloodsuckers." he growled, not liking that he had to ask about his worst enemy.

Rei looked a bit taken aback. "Who? Are you referring to Grimmjow, Ichiro, and Hisagi?"

He nodded, sneering a bit by the thought.

"But why-" He then cuts her off before she could finish her question.

"Turn and look away." he said out of nowhere.

"Wha-?" And then she got cut off again, this time from the shock as she gasped with a blush. He did tell her to look away, but she was too slow. She had seen everything. And I mean **_everything_**.

There, standing before her, was a man. But not just any man, it was the very same man that was a beast. He gazed at her while standing straight. His chest bare and was built in all the right places. His eyes were no longer holding that onyx cold gaze, but rather a brown gaze with a hint of mischief dancing in there. His hair was long and the color was crimson. He was nude, and he knew it.

Only Rei did not know until she accidentally looked down. She tried her hardest not to look down again, and she blushed madly with wide eyes.

Renji crossed his arms and smirked. "Didn't I tell you to turn and look away?" He quickly walked on over to a corner of the cave, reaching down and grabbing what looked to be a brown leather messenger bag. He then reached inside the bag, and pulled out a pair of underwear. He then quickly put them on while Rei looked away.

"You can look now." he said, causing her to snap her head to look at him. He was now fully clothed. A tight, black shirt that showed off his muscles and grey pants that go perfectly with them. The sleeves were cut short as Renji allowed his arms to be bare. He tossed the bag to the side, and looked at her as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Rei stepped forward, fiddling with her fingers as she was taking in his appearance. _He's not bad looking…Actually, why does Renji, Grimmjow and them all have god-like appearances?_ She felt like asking him, but tossed that thought away as she remembered that he doesn't take kindly to them.

"So…" she trailed off.

"So?" he asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Why did you take me away?"

He gave off a darkened look, turning his head away from her. "I came to…" he paused, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "To save you…and…it was under my king's orders."

"Save me? Save me from what?"

"Them…" he hissed, turning from her and gazing at the entrance. Rei looked confused, until she turned her head as well. Her eyes widen and her mouth opened to form an 'o'.

**Sorry for not updating so soon! DX I didn't mean to update so late! I hope you guys can forgive me! Anyways, I hope you guys like this new chapter and well, please _READ_ and _REVIEW_. ^^ And sorry that this chap was short, I just needed to write this so that you guys will know that I'm still continuing this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

There, standing at the entrance of the cave, stood Grimmjow. He glared menacingly at Renji as he gritted his teeth.

Hisagi came up and stood next to Grimmjow, giving the wolf a cold hard stare before he turned his gaze on Rei. A look of relief appeared on his face.

"Rei…" he whispered, making her jump slightly as she looked away from Grimmjow to him.

"Hisagi..?"

"We've come to bring you back." he answered calmly, taking a step forth before a growl erupted inside the cave.

Both of them snapped their heads to the source to notice that Renji was the one who growled. He stepped in front of Rei, blocking her from them.

"Don't you dare touch her…bloodsuckers." he growls, his brown eyes beginning to change into an onyx color. His fangs started to grow as well as his nails began to change into claws.

Grimmjow sneered, calling forth his sword, Pantera, as he continued to glare at the transforming human in front of him. "What do you mean that I don't dare touch her..? She's my property! I do whatever the hell I please!"

Hisagi looked between them both, knowing full well that there would be bloodshed in this fight.

Rei shrank back in fear as she knew that they were going to fight. She didn't know what to do or say as she froze on her spot. Though, she was slightly angered that Grimmjow thought of her as only property. _Like hell that I would ever be his property…_she thought angrily, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

Renji had already transformed as his clothes, ripped to shreds, cascaded to the ground. His tail flickered eagerly and he crouched down slightly in a threatening way.

"She's nobody's property!" Renji roared, charging towards the blue-haired male.

Grimmjow smirked, eyes glowing slightly red as he charged as well. "We'll see about that!"

Hisagi jumped out of the way as the werewolf swung his claws, hoping to lay a scratch on the vampire. Grimmjow saw this and quickly stopped the attack as he held up his sword and blocked.

Renji jumped back, narrowing his eyes as he looked for an opening. Grimmjow waited for his chance to strike at the perfect moment.

Hisagi shook his head at the two, before turning his gaze towards the only girl in the cave. Rei was staring with wide eyes at the two males fighting.

Seeing this as an opportunity to get her, Hisagi quickly dashed over and grabbed her shoulders. He shook her until she snapped her gaze away from the them to him. Worry flickered in her eyes.

"Come on, Rei. We have to go." Hisagi muttered quickly, glancing back to see Renji beginning to charge at his cousin.

"But…" she paused, seeing Renji lash out at an opening before Grimmjow quickly dodged and tried to slice at the wolf's abdomen. Renji narrowly escaped the attack as he growled. "But what about Renji and…Grimmjow…" she whispered in a shaky voice.

The black-haired male smiled at her slightly. "They'll be fine. I'm sure someone will step in…" _Though that may not happen if Uncle doesn't come soon…_he thought, before kneeling down to scoop up the girl in his arms.

The brown-haired girl blushed slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Hisagi smirked at her blush, before calling out, "I got her, Grimmjow!" And before anyone could say anything else, Hisagi ran quickly out of the cave.

"We can't leave, Grimmjow!" Rei gasped out, feeling the rush of the breeze flowing against her cheeks. She held onto Hisagi tightly, wondering if he really is human or not…

Hisagi stared ahead, dodging obstacles in his path. He chuckled slightly, earning a confused look from the girl in his grasp. "He'll be fine."

Rei shook her head. "But how..?" she breathed. "Grimmjow isn't a werewolf like Renji. There's no way that a sword can defeat someone like that! He's only human!"

Hearing those words come from her mouth, only made Hisagi smirk widely. _Ah…so she doesn't know who we are exactly…interesting that no one informed her…_ "Don't underestimate Grimmjow. I'm sure he'd be pissed if he heard that you thought he wasn't strong. My cousin…has a few 'cards' up his sleeve…"

-x-

Renji's eyes widen as he looked back to find that Rei was gone.

Grimmjow smirked at him. "Looks like we don't have to hold back anymore, mutt." He then thrusts his sword forward towards the distracted wolf, stabbing through the werewolf's flesh. "And don't you dare take your eyes off of me, either!"

Renji howled in pain, glaring angrily as he turned his head and quickly clamped his jaws onto Grimmjow's left shoulder. The said male hissed before ripping his sword out of Renji's side.

The pain caused Renji to growl as blood started to gush from the wound. Wanting some payback, he quickly tore his jaws out from Grimmjow's shoulder and caused a tear at flesh as blood sprayed on the walls of the cave as well as the ground.

"Tch." Grimmjow grunted as he automatically put a hand on his injured shoulder, waiting for the bleeding to stop.

Renji took this as a chance for an attack as his wound was not that serious. He howled, catching the blue-haired male off guard as he slashed across Grimmjow's chest.

Blood dripped from Grimmjow's bottom lip as he glared. "That's it, mutt! You're fuckin' dead!"

Grimmjow tossed his sword somewhere, running forward as he pulled back his fist. Catching Renji off guard, this time, the vampire swung his fist forward and…a sickening crack was heard.

Renji staggered back, cringing in pain as a rib or two was broken.

The blue-haired male laughed triumphantly as some of his wounds started to heal slowly.

"Is that all you've got..?" Renji said roughly, giving the male in front of him a wolf-like grin.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes as he grinned sadistically. "Not at all. You haven't seen anything yet!"

"Same goes for you, vampire."

Both of them dashed forward. Renji ran on all fours as Grimmjow prepared to beat the wolf to death. The red werewolf pounced, pushing Grimmjow to the ground. Renji snarled, snapping at Grimmjow's face as the said male on the ground wrapped his hands around the beast's neck.

Renji clawed at Grimmjow's arm, trying to land a death blow as he aimed to bite off his neck. Grimmjow cursed, glancing around to find something to fight against the mutt. His blue gaze caught a glimmer of silver as he recognized that it was his sword only a few feet away.

He took a quick glance at Renji to see him getting slowly closer to his neck. Grimmjow knew that this would be either a life or death situation. _Like hell that I'll lose! _he shouted in his head, lifting up his foot and kneeing Renji in the stomach.

The said wolf yelped slightly as Grimmjow had once again landed a painful blow to Renji's already broken ribs.

The blue-haired male rolled over to his sword, picking it up and swinging it behind him, nicking Renji's cheek. Renji, in return, lashed at Grimmjow's cheek and landed three long claw marks.

Blood slowly dripped from the cut as Grimmjow lifted up his free hand to catch the drop before it fell. He lifted up his hand, taking a quick sniff before licking the blood. His eyes glowed a dark crimson red as a grin soon spreads out across his face. "That tasted damn good! I wonder what mutt blood would taste…" he whispered, narrowing his eyes as his fangs began to grow.

Faster than even Renji could see, Grimmjow jumped up and swung his sword down onto the werewolf's shoulder. Renji howled in pain, falling to his knees as he grabbed the blade and ripped it from his flesh.

Grimmjow's grin widened as he watched in delight as blood sprayed out. He was about to go for another attack if it weren't for a certain someone stepping and pushing him back into the wall.

Grimmjow growled, lifting his head to see that his own old man looking down on him as he crossed his arms. The younger blue-haired male snapped out of his blood lust phase before he started to glare.

"There's no need to continue this fight any longer, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow scowled at him. "What the hell, old man? I almost had him!"

Ichiro coldly gave his son a look that could kill. "He is not our enemy."

His son narrows his eyes. "Not our enemy? He was the damn mutt that killed more than 300 hundred servants and 100 warriors! Not to mention that pathetic excuse of a cook!"

The older male's eyes harden at the mention of Toshiro. He sighed, shaking his head as he replied, "That was not this wolf. It was another one." He didn't even bother to pay attention to his own son's wounds as he looked back at Renji, whom was in a bad shape as well as he breathed shagged breaths.

"I can see that my son was not holding back on you…" he joked slightly, earning himself a menacing growl from Renji as he narrowed his eyes. Ichiro rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Right…not the time for jokes. Anyways, you didn't just come here to snatch up Rei, am I right…?"

Renji looked away, muttering, "…You are right…"

"I see…so there was something else you were so supposed to do…" Ichiro mumbled as he rubbed his chin.

The wolf nodded. "My King…he sent me on another mission to carry out…"

"Let me guess…To get the Lone Wolf that has been terrorizing both vampires and its own kind."

Renji stayed quiet, not wanting to speak anymore.

Ichiro chuckled. "Then I'd be damned to turn down the help of a wolf, who knows the wolf that killed many of my kind."

Renji's ear twitched as his eyes began to widen. He snapped his head towards Ichiro's way as a look of disbelief appeared on his wolf-like face. "What?"

"What the hell? Why the fuck are you allowing a mutt like him into our territory!" Grimmjow growled angrily as he quickly stood and charged towards his own father with his sword held high.

Ichiro glanced at him coolly, raising a hand in the air as he caught the blade with two fingers. This only caused Grimmjow to scowl deeply as he pulled back.

"He's not the enemy…Grimmjow. Not anymore…that is." Ichiro then looked back to Renji as the said male leaned against the cave wall. "You can still move, right? We need to get going if you want treatment from my finest doctors and nurses!"

Renji didn't know what to say as he stared dumbstruck at Ichiro. _This vampire…he's a strange one…_

A small blush comes across Ichiro's cheeks. "Especially the nurses. You'll love them~! Oh…how they'll treat you will be as if you were in heaven~!"

Renji gave Ichiro a weird look before snorting. "You're weird. Don't tell me that you're the so called 'King' of the Vampires, Ichiro Jaggerjack…"

The older blue-haired male couldn't help but to grin cheekily at the younger male before him. "If you want a lie…then no, I'm not."

The werewolf's jaw dropped. "Are you serious!"

"Yup."

"It's hard to believe, isn't it?" Grimmjow mutters under his breath as he sheathes his sword. "And I don't have time for your bullshit either, Pops. Either bring the damn wolf or leave him to die. Which if you need any help choosing…I suggest leave him to die." Grimmjow, the future heir to the throne, began to walk off in a pissed mood as he left Ichiro and Renji in the cave to themselves.

Ichiro sighed and rubbed his throbbing temples as he watched his son leave. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, turning to give the wounded wolf an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for his rude behavior and what he did to you…I just wish he was more like his cousin than…" he paused, wondering as to whether or not finish what he was about to say. Silence then came closing in for a bit.

Renji, seeing that the silence meant that the King of Vampires was finished, pushed himself off the wall as he limped slightly. "It's…" he paused, and then continued. "Okay. These wounds can't kill me and I'm…surprised that a vampire would even suggest -I mean- allow his enemy into his own home…"

Ichiro laughed. "Yes, it would seem unnatural…but this could make good terms between wolves and vampires. I've been meaning to make peace with your king and your people…but the Lone Wolf has prevented me from doing so…" He scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

Renji lowered his head and nodded. His ears fell flat on his head as his tail went to the ground. "Yeah…I guess it would seem so." _How am I having a normal conversation with someone like the King of Vampires..? I should be tearing him to pieces yet…_The werewolf watched the man stand in front of the cave entrance, his back turned on him. If Renji were to get a kill now, he could hit Ichiro with a surprise attack. Yet…this vampire seemed different from his own son. _He acts more like a…_Renji shook his head, snorting at the thought. _How would that be even possible..?_

"Well…" The king stretches his arms as he rolls his shoulder in place. After hearing a satisfying pop from his joints, he glanced back at the beast behind him. "We better get a move on. I can see that some of your wounds have healed, but not the deep ones. We need to get those treated." He grins. "You're still young…you have yet to be able to heal even the most deadliest blows. But…in due time your healing abilities will be more into effect…"

Renji took a step forward. "I'm quite alright…" He then cringes slightly, automatically wrapping an arm protectively around the part where his ribs were broken. He had completely forgotten that blow from Grimmjow. His eyes harden as he looked down. _Damn vampire! _he growls angrily inside his head.

The older male frowns slightly. "You better not go into your human form. The damage to the ribs will affect you more if you do…Why don't you hop on my back?" he joked, earning himself a growl and glare from the red wolf.

"This is no time for jokes!"

Ichiro chuckles slightly before he turns away and replies seriously, "But I wasn't really joking entirely. You need your strength, and I can't have you slowing me down." Renji begins to growl once more, but Ichiro cuts him off. "You have to face the facts, young wolf."

"Renji."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, my name is Renji."

The blue-haired male smirks slightly. "Glad to have some of your trust, Renji. Hop on. I'll show you that this old vamp is still as strong as ever."

Surprisingly enough, Renji complies as Ichiro walks over and kneels on to the ground. The red werewolf climbs on his back, wondering how he started to trust someone he just met. Especially since that someone was a vampire.

Ichiro begins to stand, lifting up Renji who awkwardly sits on the older male's back as he was basically getting a piggy back ride. Oh, how he would die of embarrassment if any of the other werewolves saw this. There would be no end to the teasing of a lifetime.

"Ready? Let's ride!" And faster than a speeding bullet, Ichiro took off as he left the cave entrance towards their destination.

-x-

Long after Hisagi and Rei made it back to the castle, the poor girl couldn't stop worrying about the two males who fought.

"Are you sure they'll be all right?" Rei asked worriedly, staring at Hisagi as he groaned at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Yes, Rei. They'll be fine. Neither can kill one another…" _Or at least I hope…_he thought grimly, his calm expression never wavering.

The human girl bit her lip, looking at the ground which somehow became more interesting. She hated to admit this aloud, but she was scared for Renji. Scared for him and even…Grimmjow. The thought of either one dying terrified her. She just met Renji, but he seemed like a nice guy. Minus the fact that he's a werewolf, which is still pretty surprising to her even now. As for Grimmjow…though he may have been a pain in the ass, even when he kidnapped her,…Rei still worried for him.

"But I don't think Grimmjow could-"

Hisagi cuts her off. "Hold on a sec…I thought you hated Grimmjow?" He raises a brow a her, in which Rei in return looked away with a small blush. A sly smirk appears on Hisagi's lips.

"I do but…am I not allowed to fear for him dying as well..?" She puts a hand on her hip, narrowing her eyes at the smirk that played onto his lips.

"It only applies if you care for my cousin…" The dark-haired male said slyly, cocking his head to the side in a cute manner.

Her blush deepens as she crosses her arms childishly. Rei sticks her nose up in the air and replies angrily, "No way in hell do I care for him! He's an ass. I only want to make sure that he is okay since…" she paused, not knowing what else to say.

Hisagi whistled, hearing a door behind him slam as an idea popped into his head. He quickly wraps an arm around Rei's waist, pulling her to his chest as he heard footsteps coming closer. He then leans towards her shocked, cherry-red face and says seductively, "If that's the case…then you wouldn't mind becoming my girl, would you..?"

On cue, a growl interrupts them as they both turn around to see a pissed off Grimmjow, with no shirt on. A few bandages here and there were wrapped around his chest and shoulder. He glared at them both, scowling. His blue orbs trailed down to Hisagi's arm around the human girl's waist, making his scowl deepen.

"Grimmjow..?" Rei whispers, staring with wide eyes at him as he was perfectly fine, minus the bandages here and there with minor scrapes and scratches.

"Hey, cousin…" Hisagi says coolly, keeping his arm around Rei's waist as he stood his ground.

Grimmjow glares menacingly at Hisagi. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he snaps.

"What? Am I not allowed to comfort Rei?"

"Define comforting, because when I walked in you fuckin' asked her if she wanted to be your girl. Remember who she really belongs to, _cousin_."

Rei's eyebrow twitches, before she pulled Hisagi's grip off of her. "I'm my own property. Nobody else's."

Grimmjow soon begins to smirk. "I think not. You're my damn property whether you like it or not."

The brown-haired girl glares at the vampire prince. "Like hell I am!" She then spun around, storming off to where her room was.

Grimmjow's smirk soon drops slightly as her back turned from him. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" he growls in annoyance, not liking to be ignored.

"Somewhere you're not going!" she snaps back at him.

Hisagi leans against the wall as he watches them both with amusement. _Well, well…it seems that cousin might have found his perfect match after all…_Hisagi crosses his arms and grins.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to, bitch!"

"Obviously I'm talking to you, bandage boy bastard."

"You wanna say that again..? I didn't quite hear ya the first time…" Grimmjow snarls, clenching his fist as he took a step forward.

Rei still walked away, her back turned on him, and replied, "You heard me, bandage boy bastard…"

As soon as those words left her lips, the poor girl didn't even know what hit her until it was too late. With his super inhuman speed, Grimmjow had raced up behind her, quickly spinning her around and slamming her into the wall.

Rei gasped, eyes widen in fear as soon as she was slammed into the wall. She looked around for an escape but Grimmjow blocked her as he had both arms beside her head. Grimmjow grinned sadistically as he sniffed the air slightly.

"Is that…fear I smell..?" he asks in amusement, making Rei squirm before him.

Hisagi didn't know what to do in this situation. He had either two choices; Go save Rei and push his cousin away, or allow the events to unfold to see what may happen. Instincts told him to steal the prey away from the other predator, but something in the back of his head told him to stay put. So he did.

"What's wrong..? Cat got your tongue? What happened to all that back sass?" he whispers as he leans in towards her face. Rei blushes slightly at the closeness.

"Grimmjow…you're an ass…" she mutters.

He chuckles, a flicker of red appearing in his eyes. "That's what I wanted to hear! A mere girl like you couldn't even hurt me even if you wanted to." He then leans towards her neck, vampire instincts kicking in as his fangs began to grow slowly.

Grimmjow grinned and licked where her pulse was on her neck. Rei felt her face heat up as she gasped with wide eyes. "W-what are you doing?" she stutters, not used to this type of situation.

The blue-haired male pulled back slightly, beginning to breath heavily as his eyes glowed a deep crimson shade. The lustful look began to cloud his gaze as he watched her pulse beat fast. He grinned evilly, whispering, "I wonder how you'll taste…if I take a little bite…"

He then opens his mouth wide, fangs shown as Rei had her head still turned away, not knowing what to do or what Grimmjow was doing as he leaned in towards her neck…

_Defend yourself, Rei! _her inner thoughts screamed out, but she was cornered and couldn't do much. Even Grimmjow made sure that she couldn't knee him in the crotch…

"GRIMMJOW!" A loud voice boomed as they entered the room.

Grimmjow paused, glancing back lazily as he still kept the human girl cornered. The vampire side still took over as he made sure that his prey would not escape.

Ichiro came crashing in, literally, as he broke the door to the hall. He looked around widely, before his eyes landed on Grimmjow cornering Rei. His father narrowed his eyes at the look in his son's eyes.

"Rei!" Hisagi called out, finally snapping out of his trance. He cursed under his breath when he recognized the lustful, hungry look in his cousin's gaze. He was out for blood.

Rei froze, looking towards Hisagi as Grimmjow turned his head away from her. She had yet to see what Grimmjow really is. As well as everyone else.

"Grimmjow." Ichiro snapped, making both Rei and Hisagi flinch at the tone. Grimmjow was not at all fazed as he coolly looked at his father in the eye. "I never would have thought you'd lose control of your thirst. It was a good thing I had gotten here sooner, otherwise…"

He didn't finish, knowing full well what would've happened. He shook his head, taking a step forth as his blade formed into his hand. Within seconds, the regular sword in his hand transformed into a deadly reaper blade, or scythe. Much bigger than Hisagi's little ones.

"I don't want to hurt you, but you may leave me at no choice…" Ichiro growls, holding the scythe before him as he got into a battle stance.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, stepping away from Rei as he faced his own father. He crouched down, ready to attack by hand.

Rei took this as a chance to run as Hisagi held out his hand. She ran over, taking it as he quickly dragged her away from the battle scene. She never bothered to look back, fearing that one look in the eyes of a predator may cause a chain reaction to set off and end up getting her cornered once more.

"Grimmjow, son, if you're in there…please remember to not eat my pocky. You know how much I love that stuff~!" his father pouts slightly.

The younger blue-haired male cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowing as he growls.

"Oh…then I guess I should tell you once you get back to normal, am I right..?" Ichiro jokes slightly, watching carefully as his son took a step forward. Ichiro pointed his blade towards his own flesh and blood, a hurtful look flickering in his gaze.

Grimmjow snarls, charging forth as his eyes darkened to an even darker shade of red.

Ichiro sighed. "Looks like I have no choice but fight you…son. But, if it's the only to get you back in control…" He begins to charge towards him. "Then so be it..!"

_Cliffy…_

**Well, I finally updated this story once again and it looks like there's going to another fight! Father vs. Son. Please _read _and _review_! I'd like to know what you think of the story so far! **_  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

Ichiro sighed. "Looks like I have no choice but to fight you…son. But if it's the only way to get you back in control…" He begins to charge towards him. "Then so be it..!"

The older blue-haired male's eyes flashed red as he swung his scythe at Grimmjow.

The beastly Grimmjow quickly evaded, running straight forward and slicing through Ichiro's shirt.

Ichiro hissed slightly, feeling the deadly nails cutting through his flesh easily. He quickly jumped back, glaring down at the damage. He pouts.

"Awe..! And this was one of my favorite shirts, too!" he whined.

Grimmjow ignored him, greedily licking the blood which he prized for all along.

"Heh…" Ichiro got into another stance, this time getting a bit more serious. _No need to joke around like old times…I need to try and remember that he isn't the little boy he used to be…_

He glanced at the picture of Grimmjow's mother on the wall. Her face so bright, so young. She glowed with radiance as her lips were curled into a soft, fond smile. The picture staring back at Ichiro made his heart sink.

A growl erupted, signaling that Grimmjow is still hungry for more bloodshed. He charged, having a perfect timing while Ichiro was caught off guard.

Feeling the rush of bloodshed echoing off the walls of the room, the King realized that his son was taking yet another charge for an attack. This time prepared, Ichiro quickly lifted up his blade in time to block the clawed hand.

Grimmjow growled in annoyance at his prey, not liking the fact that there was no blood splatter. He jumped back to scan for an opening through his hazed, hungry eyes.

Ichiro grunted in response, staring sadly as his son, before glancing back at the picture once more as he muttered, "Forgive me…Elena…"

His eyes began to narrow, before they flashed to a deep red. Ichiro's fangs grew longer, as well as his nails. His grip on his scythe tightened and the ground underneath began to shake.

"Well, Grimmjow…" he roared in a deep, menacing voice. He looked down onto his son.

"Is this the power you want? The power of a King! The true King of all vampires!"

Grimmjow growled even more, eyes widen, but not in fright, they were wide in excitement. Yet…a part of him detested how he was looked down on. Nobody looks down on him. _Nobody._

Ichiro's half transformation was enough to scare even the most savage of beasts. But not Grimmjow. Never was Grimmjow afraid of a challenge, even as he was normal he liked new challenges.

The younger blue-haired male's mouth curled into a wide, sadistic/beast-like grin. His fangs were shown to longer than before, showing off to a more ferocious look. He stood his ground, crouching slightly to get into a stance.

Through his deep, blood-like eyes and the cold stare at his son, Ichiro was rather impressed by the bravery. Even if Grimmjow wasn't 'normal' yet. That was what he was always fond of. He knew his son never did show fear, even when he had a slim chance at winning. He never showed fear. Ichiro was slightly proud of some of the skills a King needs.

"Enough stalling…Time to get him back with a technique taught down by my ancestors…" Ichiro holds the scythe in front of himself, but didn't face the blade. Instead he faced it upside down to face the bottom of the scythe.

"Uh…not yet…" he gritted out to himself, feeling slight pain. The transformation, even though it was halfway, was already beginning to take a toll on his body. He could feel the warm blood beginning to bubble up inside him, and felt a dribble run down his chin.

"Dammit..!" he gritted, tightening his grip on the upside-down scythe before he went flying towards Grimmjow with determination.

The said male saw the attack coming, and charged as well, but rather blindly on instinct than a sense of direction. A low growl gurgled from the back of his throat, and his deep, hazed red eyes narrowed as they glared at half transformed male before him. He noticed the blood, making him grinned sinisterly with delight. Grimmjow was hungry, and he was out for blood.

Ichiro waited until he was close enough, before thrusting the butt of his scythe towards where Grimmjow's heart laid.

Grimmjow noticed the attack before it could even hit him, and he side-stepped while swinging to slice at Ichiro's throat.

Ichiro dodged, of course, though it did take a toll on him. He coughed up some blood, which made Grimmjow charge forward again to cut across his father's cheek.

Ichiro snarled, before thrusting forward again, only to miss once more.

Grimmjow got in another attack, this time going for Ichiro's side. That's when Ichiro realized that maybe dodging wasn't the best course of plan if he wanted to get Grimmjow back. Instead, he allowed him to pierce his flesh, which distracted Grimmjow as the blood flowed onto his hands.

He grinned greedily.

Ichiro took the as a chance to then attack, and for the third time he thrusts the end of the scythe towards Grimmjow's heart, this time hitting his target.

Breathing heavily, Ichiro stepped back to check out Grimmjow. The younger blue-haired male could only watch angrily as he was paralyzed from head to toe. Ichiro spat up some blood, before placing a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"This is the only way I can stop you, son…Well, to stop any vampire who is lost with hunger as you are…" Ichiro whispered, before leaning forward as he opened his mouth to reveal the long fangs. He then leaned even closer to Grimmjow's neck, before piercing his flesh.

Grimmjow grunted, his eyes flickering from blue to red, before it finally came back to its normal shade of blue.

Ichiro then pulled back, his blood and Grimmjow's blood dripping from his lips, before he hit Grimmjow in the chest again. This caused him to be unanalyzed, and Grimmjow fell to the ground on his knees.

He took a deep breath, before looking back up to glare at his father. "What the hell..? Why did you do that, old man!" he snapped, not even realizing the state his father was in.

Ichiro could only smile happily at his flesh and blood. "Grimmjow…" he uttered, coughing up more blood before staggering back to fall to the ground. He landed on his back, his gaze getting a little hazy but he still wore that smile on his face.

Grimmjow's eyes widen slightly, and he slowly got up to walk over to his fallen father.

Ichiro slowly began to transform back to his original body, and his scythe was nothing but a sword once more. He coughed some more.

Grimmjow stared down at his father coldly, scowling deeply. "You know damn well that you're not strong enough to handle the half transformation, you fool! Why the fuck did you do it?" he growled, even though deep down, something inside him stirred as he watched his injured old man. Yet...Grimmjow ignored the feeling he knew that was pathetic, that was so _weak_.

Ichiro's smile widened. "I did it to save you…" he whispered, trying to stay awake.

The doors then burst open, as many servants came rushing in. They all knew when their King was hurt, and for that they came to give him medical attention.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth, slamming his fist down onto the floor as it created a huge dent. "Fuck saving me! I could save my own damn self! You're an idiot for thinking you could do something like this!"

Ichiro chuckled lightly, his eyes beginning to close. "Heh…If I didn't know any better…it seemed to me…that you really…have…a…" He then closed his eyes, and stopped talking.

Grimmjow's scowl deepened even more. "Have a what? Dammit!" He glared, standing up to step back as the nurses and doctors quickly rushed to their king's side, before lifting him up on a carrier and sending him straight to their medical center.

Grimmjow clenched his fist, and cursed to his father. "Why the hell did you do it, huh old man! How the fuck am I supposed to surpass you if you don't live your pathetic life!"

Rei and Hisagi came running in, watching in horror as Ichiro was carried out. They then looked to Grimmjow, seeing him glare at the ground.

"Grimmjow…" Rei whispered, noticing that he wasn't acting strange anymore.

At the sound of his name, the said male turned his glare on both Hisagi and Rei. "What the fuck do you two want?" he snapped harshly, making them both flinch at the tone of his voice.

Rei took a step forward, biting her bottom lip as she suddenly felt sympathy for him. Her eyes said it all, and Grimmjow noticed the look as she stared at him. He growled.

"Don't give me those damn eyes! I hate them! There is nothing to feel sorry for, if there isn't something to be sorry for!"

"But Grimmjow…your father…" She looked at the ground.

Hisagi looked away.

Grimmjow laughed bitterly. "Ha! Like I give a damn! He can go die for all I care!"

Rei's eyes widened, and looked at Grimmjow with disbelief.

He grinned. "I'm only pissed by the fact is that I won't get the chance to take his life myself and get the throne! And even if he dies, technically I did kill him! And now I can be King once he croaks in the hospital bed!" he laughed out, and the thought of being King sounded good to him.

She gasped, taking a step back. "Ho-How could you? He's your father!" she cried out, not believing how cruel and twisted Grimmjow really was.

"So what? It's his damn fault in the first place creating me from my bitch of a mother! I guess you could say…I'm the son of a _**bitch**_."

She glared at him. "It doesn't matter! He's still family!"

"Didn't you hear me before?" He gives her a menacing look, making her flinch and look away. "I said I don't give a damn! Let him die!"

"Do you even have a heart..?" she muttered to herself, and Grimmjow smirked.

"What was that?"

"I said do you even have a heart!" she snapped, before huffing and spinning around to go to the medical center where Ichiro, Toshiro, Renji, and Rangiku.

Grimmjow growled. "Where the hell are you off to now, miss 'I'm not better than that hot Naomi girl'? You know…I should've kidnapped her instead of you…at least she would've been worth my while…"

Those words stung Rei more than Grimmjow would have imagined, and she reached up grip her dress to where her heart laid. She lowered her head, and ran off while not replying back.

Hisagi shook his head, glaring at his cousin. "Do you even have anything to say besides all of the shit coming out of your mouth?"

"Fuck off! I don't have time for your shit, either!" he snarled, flipping the bird towards Hisagi.

Hisagi growled, his eyes narrowing as they flashed red. "Watch it…Grimmjow."

"Or what? Like you can beat me!"

"Even so…you better watch it." And then he turned, leaving Grimmjow to himself.

The blue-haired male glared at his back, before spinning around to punch at the wall. He left a huge, gaping hole as some servants came to tend to it. He was about to walk away and lock himself up in his room before a loud, clapping noise was heard behind him.

His eyes widen, and he turned to see a figure walking out of the shadows. His blue orbs then narrowed, watching as he recognized that wide damn smile anywhere. He didn't like the way he looked down on him as well, even if his eyes were closed.

"Well, well…nice show ya put on, Grimmjow_-kun_." The figure chuckled. "Ichiro-sama is definitely goin' ta need medical treatment after that amazin' transformation of his…Too bad you're not even feelin' a little bit upset about his state as I am…"

Grimmjow snorted, before rolling his eyes as he continued to glare at the male before him. "What the hell do you want, _Gin_?"

Gin's eyes opened slightly, revealing the red, haunting look which were dawned onto them. "Oh? Why I'm here for…the new girl who is said to be your…future _bride_…" His smile widened more than possible, making Grimmjow keep on his toes as he glared even more.

_Cliffy…_

**So...I finally got to updating this story again! Yay! And I hope you like...though I feel bad that Grimmjow didn't turn out to care that his father's life was on the line. Oh well, -sigh- It's just who Grimmjow is. Cares about nobody but himself. Anyways...I hope to see your reviews! Please _Read _and _Review_! I wanna know what you think so far! ^^ And no, Hisagi is not a bad guy. He's actually a good guy, but he was testing Rangiku and beat her badly. But that's what ya get when you're someone who is cousins with Grimmjow.**_  
><em>

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach nor any of its characters. I ONLY own my ocs and how this story is going to turn out.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously on Crimson Blood:**

_Grimmjow growled. "Where the hell are you off to now, miss 'I'm not better than that hot Naomi girl'? You know…I should've kidnapped her instead of you…at least she would've been worth my while…"_

_Those words stung Rei more than Grimmjow would have imagined, and she reached up grip her dress to where her heart laid. She lowered her head, and ran off while not replying back._

_Hisagi shook his head, glaring at his cousin. "Do you even have anything to say besides all of the shit coming out of your mouth?"_

"_Fuck off! I don't have time for your shit, either!" he snarled, flipping the bird towards Hisagi._

_Hisagi growled, his eyes narrowing as they flashed red. "Watch it…Grimmjow."_

"_Or what? Like you can beat me!"_

"_Even so…you better watch it." And then he turned, leaving Grimmjow to himself._

_The blue-haired male glared at his back, before spinning around to punch at the wall. He left a huge, gaping hole as some servants came to tend to it. He was about to walk away and lock himself up in his room before a loud, clapping noise was heard behind him._

_His eyes widen, and he turned to see a figure walking out of the shadows. His blue orbs then narrowed, watching as he recognized that wide damn smile anywhere. He didn't like the way he looked down on him as well, even if his eyes were closed._

"_Well, well…nice show ya put on, Grimmjow-__**kun**__." The figure chuckled. "Ichiro-sama is definitely goin' ta need medical treatment after the amazin' transformation of his…Too bad you're not even feelin' a little bit upset about his state as I am…"_

_Grimmjow snorted, before rolling his eyes as he continued to glare at the male before him. "What the hell do you want, __**Gin**__?"_

_Gin's eyes opened slightly, revealing the red, haunting look which were dawned onto them. "Oh? Why I'm here for…the new girl who is said to be your…future __**bride**__…" His smile widened more than possible, making Grimmjow keep on his toes._

**Continued…**

"Why the hell are you here for her…?" Grimmjow growls out at the silver-haired male before him, not liking the words that had rolled off his tongue as he was speaking about Rei.

Gin continues to wear that damn mocking smile Grimmjow despises so much as his eyes slowly shut and he begins to walk slowly walk towards the future king of vampires as he speaks. "What? Am I not allowed ta meet her..?"

The blue-haired male growls even more at that, as he snaps, "The fuck you are!" His eyes blue eyes flickered red as he stared daggers at Gin.

Gin laughed as his smile never seemed to disappear from the amusement at how easily he can get under Grimmjow's skin. Well, it' rather not hard to piss him off….but its still amusing either way to Gin. "You still have that temper I see….and such a glare that could kill~" he mocked, looking down upon Grimmjow even with his eyes shut.

Grimmjow growls deeply at him and the look he knows all too well. "Shut the fuck up! Go back to the damn hole you crawled out of and stay there!"

Gin's smile faltered only for a moment from annoyance at the prince, before it rose once more as he chuckled. "Fine. But…I'll be back later~ Bye bye~!" And with that said, he disappears before the blue-haired male could even blink.

He didn't like the way Gin said that. Not one bit. He snarls angrily as he punches yet another hole into the wall, causing more servants to appear as they patch up what their young prince has done. Grimmjow storms out of the room in fury, as he goes to calm himself by going to his room to think about all that has happened thus far. Including the fact that the stupid human girl who has caused more trouble than he bargained for ever since she came here.

"I should've fucking refused to take on that deal…or chosen another damn girl who didn't piss me off so much as she does…" he hissed under his breath, slamming his door shut as the rough shutting of the door echoed off the walls and throughout the halls.

-x-

Rei couldn't even speak as she replayed what had happened in her head. Grimmjow had made her heart hurt by his words and she had yet understand why it hurt so much coming from him, the man who brought her here and turned her whole life upside down. The pain hurt so much that she felt like she could break down and cry. To cry away the stinging and aching feeling welled up inside her for so long.

_W-Why the hell does it hurt so much? I don't care what he has to think of me! _she snaps in her thoughts as she slows down from her running, as she pulls a face. Poor Rei didn't really know that her feelings for Grimmjow are slowly changing. Changing more than she would ever dream of.

She clenches her fists with her head held high, as she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he had cut her deeply. Not physically, but mentally cut her deeply which would take a long time to mend, or never mend.

"Hmph." she huffs, while heading to who knows where.

Hisagi watched from afar at the human girl, knowing full well what she was feeling. Even he knew that Grimmjow had stepped over the boundaries with his words, possibly hurting Rei more than he would've thought. _Dammit, Grimmjow…your such an ass when it comes to speaking before thinking about how your actions affect others…_

He sighs and shakes his head, before deciding to finally catch up with Rei and to hopefully comfort her. _If my cousin really is going to treat her like this, then I guess I really will steal her from under him and make her my own bride…_ he thought, before calling out softly, "Rei…"

Rei, upon hearing her name as she was so lost in thoughts, jumped slightly. She failed to recognize the voice though she secretly wished, yet at the same time didn't, it was Grimmjow. She turned, seeing it was the blue-haired male's cousin.

"Oh…Hisagi…" she said softly with a smile, though her voice didn't sound as happy as she hoped. It sounded a little bit more like disappointment than anything. She cursed at herself.

Hisagi could hear the disappointment in her tone, and his gaze softened at her. "Yeah, its me. Sorry to rain down on your hopes." he laughed awkwardly as he walked by her side, smiling sheepishly.

Rei started to feel bad she blurted out. "No! No, I didn't mean to sound that way…I'm just…" she paused, trying to think of the words to say as she tries to calming herself, not wanting to snap on her friend.

Hisagi waved it off. "It's fine…besides…you looked like ya needed some company…"

Rei looked at him gently, as she began to feel better at his thoughtfulness. "Thank you…I did need some company…" She slowly smiled as her thoughts of Grimmjow and what he said would still haunt for a while, but having Hisagi with her made things better and push those thoughts back a bit.

"Anytime, gorgeous." He grins, hoping to cheer her up some more with his flirting and charm as he gives her a flirtatious look.

Rei laughed at his words and smiled some more with a soft blush. "N-No…I'm not gorgeous…just average…"

He grins even more, slyly moving closer to her as he whispers into her ear. "Your looks could even rival the most beautiful of goddesses…"

She shivers at the way he whispered that into her ear, as she could feel his cool breath caressing her ear as she blushed even more. "A-Ah…no…I wouldn't even compare myself to a goddess!"

He laughed as she looked so flustered by his words, and he enjoyed watching her shiver. "Well, I would compare you, my dear lovely Rei." He smirks, wrapping an arm around her waist to bring her closer to him.

Rei couldn't stop herself from blushing, before she smiles and presses closer to him as she knows that he's doing his best to comfort her. _Thank you, Hisagi…_she thinks to herself, trying not to ruin the moment by thinking of the prince of vampires.

Hisagi looks at her softly as his grin slowly turns into a smile, glad that he was able to help clear her thoughts away from his smart ass of a cousin, as he holds her closer to him. _Your welcome, Rei…_he replies back in his head, knowing she was thanking him silently.

"Mmm…lets go check up on the others…" Rei murmurs softly, as her worry for her friends shows on her face from what Hisagi can see.

He grins gently and chuckles. "Alright…but don't worry so much. You'll get wrinkles of age for worrying over something so little."

She blushes and pouts in annoyance by his words. "W-What? I have the right to worry! And I'm not too old! We're practically the same age!"

He chuckles even more as he grins cheekily at the pouting girl. "I know, I know. I'm just teasing ya, babe." _Although I wouldn't exactly say we are the same age…since technically I'm way older than you and was alive before you were born…_

She huffs and fumes to herself, as Hisagi leads her to the infirmary where everyone has been taken. He just grins away, not knowing the dangers that await them when the time comes for someone to make a move.

A pair of eyes watch them both as they head for the infirmary. They glowed red and watched with hunger, especially towards Rei.

"Didn't I tell ya..?" An all too familiar voice said softly as they smile widely in the shadows.

"Hmph…I still don't see what Master Aizen plans for that girl…she's nothing special…" A woman whispers back to the male, as you could hear a hint of jealously roll off her tongue at the thought.

Gin chuckles in amusement, as he crosses his arms and leans back against the wall. "Everything is going according ta plan…even the Lone Wolf is on our side…"

"Hn." Another person grunts, a male, as they coolly watch the vampire and human walk off together with his crimson gaze. "Things better be as good as Aizen claimed…or I'm out."

The woman from before turns to stare daggers at the man. "That's 'Master Aizen' to you, _buddy_." She hisses in annoyance, angered by the fact that he shows no respect towards the man who is leading them to a promising future.

He scoffs and rolls his eyes at her with a smirk. "I'm not your _buddy_, babe. And the hell he is my master. I'm controlled by no one but myself, and it will stay like that as well."

She growls angrily at him as her crimson gaze on him turns more fiercely than before. "And I'm not you _babe_, bastard."

"Now, now…" Gin cuts in between them both, already having enough amusement as it is watching them both bicker back and forth. "We have a plan ta carry out, remember…?" He states rather too cheerfully, making the other two vampires grunt and look away from annoyance. Gin chuckles some more as his smile grows.

"Yes…_a plan indeed that needs to be carried out…_"

_Cliffy…_

**It's been about 2 years since I last updated this! I'm so sorry to those who enjoyed reading this so far! I'll try my best to update more! I feel so bad! And I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I was testing to see if my writing is still good or not! Please _READ _and _REVIEW_ to tell me what you think so far! Again, sorry to those who read and enjoyed this story! I hope I kept everybody in character! I hope to see you guys soon!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach nor any of its characters. I ONLY own my ocs and how this story is going to turn out.**


End file.
